


The Girl with Glass Slippers

by Burgundy_Beauty



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Cinderella Elements, F/M, More Characters added as the story goes on - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundy_Beauty/pseuds/Burgundy_Beauty
Summary: "Two princes, brothers, who could not be more different both want the mysterious princess with blue hair and glass slippers. All Lapis wanted was to go to the ball, if only she had a little help from her fairy god... 'brother?" Steven Universe Cinderella story; (Lapis Lazuli/Jamie) Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in the kingdom of Dymond, the one eye–patched king angrily called for his two sons, the princes, to join him in the throne room.

“Kevin! James! Where are those two?!” the king bellowed. “You should never keep the king waiting!”

The king wasn’t usually this cranky but this was a special occasion. His eldest son, Kevin, stepped into the throne room, the doors closed behind him, and he bowed before his father, the king.

“Father you summoned me?” Kevin said.

Kevin was a young man with brunet hair and black eyes. He wears a reddish–brown jacket with a hot pink sash over his shoulder, a gold crown on his head, pale–turquoise pants and short reddish–brown boots.

“Well there you are but where is your brother?” the king said.

The doors to the throne swung open again to reveal the younger prince James.

James was a young man with thick brown hair and soft–black eyes. He wears a light–blue jacket with a yellow sash over his shoulder, a gold crown on his head, greyish–brown pants and short reddish–brown boots.

“Sorry I’m late father.” Prince James said walking up to the king. “I was inspired by one of the most beautiful sights at the garden. It was a blue finch that–”

“I don’t care what it was this time James.” The king said, cutting off his son. “I’m too aggravated to indulge in whatever flights of fancy you have today.”

“Y–yes father, I apologize.” James said, bowing to the king next to his older brother. No one noticed the snicker on prince Kevin’s face.

When the king was satisfied, “Chamberlain Zircon, clear the room, I wish to speak to my sons alone.” At his command, all the servants in the throne room left, leaving the king alone with his sons. “Kevin, perhaps you would care to explain to me this letter I received from our neighboring kingdom in Blue–Holliland.”

“I believe I have made my opinion on that kingdom’s royal family quite clear Father.” Kevin said, standing up. Prince James followed.

“You snuck out of the castle while the princess was waiting to dine with you in the royal dining room.” The king said.

“It’s not my fault that the princess and her hotheaded mother didn’t meet my expectations.” Kevin said.

“That’s what you said about the last princess and the one before that.” The king said angrily. “I’ve had enough of your superior attitude and it’s because of you that the queen of Blue–Holliland won’t even consider your brother for a suitor to her daughter. I’m sorry Jamie.”

“Oh it’s alright father.” Jamie said. “I still have sometime before marriage. After all I’ll be 21 tomorrow.”

“Oh no you don’t.” the king said. “I’m tired of waiting for the both of you to get your act together and be married.” He points his golden scepter at his sons. “You with your arrogance and you with your nonsense.” then the king scratched his chin. “But now that you’ll be 21 you will have new opportunities awaiting you. Not only will you be eligible for marriage but also for the king’s crown.”

“Father...” Kevin chided.

“Be quiet son. I’m still speaking.” The king stated. “When I was planning your birthday ball James, I came up with a brilliant idea. Not only will we be celebrating your birth with this party... but we will also determine the future of this kingdom.”

Both of the of the princes were intrigued and frighten by what was to come.

“While Kevin was away, I sent invites to the ball not only to the most eligible of princesses but also to all the most eligible young maidens in my kingdom. From noble to common alike. And at the party, you two must select a bride and whoever choses the best girl (or in some cases) any girl, will not only have my royal blessing... but will also be the next king.”

The princes gasped.

“The–the next king.” Jamie stuttered. “I–I don’t know what to say.”

“I do.” Kevin said in anger. “Father you can’t be serious. It was one thing when you wanted to marry me off to one of those 3rd rated princesses but now you want me to entertain *gag* peasants. I refuse to take part.”

“Do that and you’ll lose your chance at being king.”

“As the eldest son, I am the rightful heir to crown.”

“And as the current king, I get the final saying.”

Kevin made no rebuff at that.

“My decision is final.” The king said. “Whichever prince choses the best bride by the end of the month shall be the next king of the realm, after my time of course. Oh and no telling anyone about this, I don’t want any cheating. Now go.”

The princes left the throne room and while Jamie was rather anxious by his father’s secret proclamation his brother, Kevin, was enraged.

“How could he do this to me? How can that... that–” Kevin chided as he walked down the hall. Jamie caught up with his brother.

“Well Kevin, you can’t blame father for being a little impatient.” Jamie said. “Besides, you know I have no intention of being king.”

“Well that’s a relief.” Kevin said sarcastically.

“And we both know all those girls at the ball will want to be with you, not me.” Jamie said.

“That is not the only problem here, Jamie.” Kevin scolded. “The biggest problem now is that I have to pick some dirty present from the squalors to be my bride because I basically pissed off all the neighboring princesses and if I don’t choose a bride I’ll lose the crown to you.” He turned and faced Jamie angrily. “Listen, you maybe my brother but don’t think that’s going to save you if you try anything. At the party, I’ll pick the best first and tell father that she will be my bride and after that you can choose the 2nd best like always but remember that I get first pick. This way I will be king and you can live for another birthday next year.” Before Jamie can respond, Kevin stomped away into a different room and slammed the door behind him.

“Oh that temper of his.” Jamie said in a worried tone. “Well, I guess I have no choice but to play along. Which shouldn’t be too hard... After all, who would want to marry the second prince.”

* * *

 

Far from the castle and the village, there was a fine country estate that belonged to Lady Jasper Beta. The woman had two daughters and one stepdaughter.

Jasper was tall and muscular in physique with plump lips, amber eyes, and thick, beige–white–colored flowing hair that was often in a ponytail.

Her eldest daughter was named Scarla but she was often nicknamed ‘Skinny’. She looked a lot like her mother except Skinny’s hair short and she was incredibly thin.

Then there was the second daughter, Carnelian. She had her mother’s ember eyes but unlike her mother and sister, Carnelian was short and stout. She also had long burgundy colored hair.

Though Jasper and both of her daughters held a certain sense of beauty, they all seemed to pale in comparison to the stepdaughter; Lapis.

Lapis was a lovely young woman with blue chin–length hair with a fringe that covered her entire forehead, and it occasionally looked messy. She had a slim figure with lightly tanned skin and royal blue eyes.

When Lapis was only a child, she lived with her father and stepmother in the house but when her father died, Lapis’ stepmother’s true nature was revealed; ruthless and headstrong. Jasper hated Lapis for her charm and beauty and forced her to become a slave in her own home. Lapis’ fine clothes and large bedroom were taken away and traded for tattered dresses and an attic. And so, it had been for the last thirteen years but even after all those years of cruelty, Lapis’ kind heart remained and she only grew more beautiful by the time she was old enough for marriage, only angering Jasper even further.

Every day Jasper would load Lapis’ day with endless chores and for the last month, Lapis’ chores were extended to helping her stepfamily get ready for the prince’s birthday ball. Lapis spent weeks making dresses and learning how to do perfect hairstyles for her stepmother and stepsisters.

“LAPIS!” a gruff voice shouted.

Jasper was as impatient as ever this morning. Just one more day before the ball and there was still so much to do and her ‘servant’ was still asleep at eight in the morning.

“LAPIS!” Jasper shouted again. “Is that brat going to keep me waiting all day!” Jasper said as she marched up the stairs to the attic where Lapis lived.

In the attic, Lapis was still sleeping on her cot and the only one who heard Jasper’s yelling was Lapis’ small, green kitten; Peridot.

“Oh no, she’s coming.” Peridot the kitten said.

The kitten went to the sleeping girl and pawed at her face.

“Lapis, wake up,” Peridot said. “Your stepmother is coming.”

Lapis’ eyes opened from the kitten touching her face and she sat up slowly.

“Good morning” Peridot said.

Lapis rubbed her tired eyes and said. “Morning Peridot... I must have overslept.”

“There’s no time to worry about that!” Peridot shouted. “Jasper is coming up the sta–”

The kitten was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open.

“LAPIS!” Jasper shouted again.

Lapis jumped on her feet in fright and gave a quick curtsy with her nightgown. Peridot fled out of sight and hid herself under a discarded shoe box.

“Forgive me ma’am. I just woke up and–”

“I don’t care about your excuses! Just hurry up and get dressed and get to work on making our breakfast. You got a lot to do today!” Jasper said before leaving.

“Yes–” Lapis said before her angry stepmother slammed the door behind her. “Ma’am”

When Jasper was gone, Lapis quickly dressed herself in her usual dirty, tattered, and faded blue dress, grey apron and black slippers. The green kitten came out of her hiding place and had a sour expression on her face.

“That mean old witch.” Peridot hissed. “If I were bigger I’d claw her eyes out.”

“Only if she doesn’t crush you to death first.” said a nasally voice.

It came from the window and both Lapis and Peridot recognized that voice belonging to a bird who was named Amethyst. Amethyst was a small Purple jay (Blue jay but purple) who had been friends with the girl and kitten for about three years now. Lapis found the little bird on the ground in the backyard with a broken wing, but thanks to Lapis’ care, the purple jay was flying again and she’s been with Lapis ever since.

“Har har Amethyst.” Peridot said. “I didn’t see you coming to Lapis’ aid.”

“I hate to admit it but I wouldn’t have a better chance at her then you would, fur ball.” Amethyst said.

“How many times have I told you not to call that, you flying rat.” Peridot hissed.

The bird stuck her tongue out at the kitten.

“That’s enough you two.” Lapis said. When she was dressed for the day, Lapis stooped down, picked up the little kitten and put Peridot in her apron pocket. “Come on.” Lapis stepped out of her room but then looked at her window and said. “Amethyst, meet us down stairs at the kitchen.” And she left.

“You got it dude.” Amethyst said before flying out of sight.

Lapis quickly made her way to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for her stepfamily. Lapis’ friends in the meantime were having their own breakfast, Peridot had a saucer of milk and Amethyst had some grain that was in a burlap bag hanging next to the backdoor of the kitchen. Jasper and her daughters ate their breakfast without giving a word of thanks to Lapis for her service.

After that, Lapis went back to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of grain and went outside to feed the animals. There was a pinkish–brown hen with five little scarlet chicks, a periwinkle blue cow, two goats; one indigo and one light green–yellow, and finally there was the white goose named Pearl.

“Lapis good morning to you.” The goose greeted with a small curtsy.

“Good morning Pearl.” Lapis greeted.

The goose considered herself to be the head of the barnyard animals and closest friend to the friend/feeder of the animals; Lapis.

Lapis scooped out Amethyst from the feed bag and let her fly off before spreading the feed for the animals to eat. Amethyst landed on Pearl’s feathery back.

“Hey Pearl–y” Amethyst said. “What’s the word from Aquamarine?”

“Get off me.” Pearl said shaking off the purple jay, she then stuck her beak in the air. “I’m not obligated to tell you anything and besides Aquamarine hasn’t returned from the palace yet.”

“I still don’t get how you got that finch to work for you.” Amethyst said.

“I have my methods and Aquamarine just likes spying and filtering around their gardens. I just like to hear about what goes on in the royal palace.” Pearl said.

“Whatever, Goose–y Goo.” Amethyst said flying back into the house.

“Okay that ought to do for now.” Lapis said, handing down the rest of the feed at Pearl’s rubber feet. “I’ll see you later Pearl. Please keep an eye on things for me.”

“Will do Lapis.” Pearl said before eating.

Later that day, Skinny and Carnelian were having some last–minute dancing lessons from their mother (although they were still very clumsy) and Lapis was doing her chores with Peridot the cat and Amethyst the purple jay for company. Lapis was in stepsisters’ room, cleaning.

“Honestly Lapis the way they treat you.” Peridot said picking up socks off the floor with her teeth. “They never thank you for everything you do for them.”

“I don’t mind it, really.” Lapis said picking up clothes and putting them in a hamper. “They give me food to eat and place to sleep and I don’t mind if her daughters don’t talk to me very much. It’s better than them screaming at me like Jasper does.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Amethyst said. She was on the Carnelian’s dresser putting the jewelry back in their boxes. “But Lapis, doesn’t bother you that they won’t let you go to the ball?” she asked.

Lapis paused in thought. “No of course not.” Lapis answered not looking back at the bird.

Lapis was lying however. All Lapis could think about recently was to go to the prince’s ball. When the invitation came, she was so excited. After all the invitation said all the young, eligible maidens of the house must attend the ball by order of the king and she wanted so much to go. Not because she wanted to meet the princes but she wanted so much to dance and go one day without feeling like a servant. But when she voiced out this wish to her stepfamily, they only gave her the following responses.

_“As if anyone would want to dance with you.” Scarla said._

_“You’re too dirty.” Carnelian said._

_“I won’t let my family be seen in public with some filthy little brat like you.” Jasper said._

It broke Lapis’ heart thinking that she would never have her dreams come true because of her family. She had heard about the palace from the blue finch, Aquamarine, and it all sounded so wonderful. Especially the palace gardens and the prince that goes there to admire the flowers. Lapis didn’t know what the prince looked like but Aquamarine described him as kind and poetic. She didn’t care whether she caught his attention or not, Lapis just wanted to meet someone new.

* * *

 

Back at the barnyard, it was late at night when the very finch that Lapis and Pearl had thought about had arrived back to the estate. She flew to the wooden box where Pearl’s nest was.

“I’m here!” Aquamarine said in a loud, sing–song voice. Aquamarine was very childlike in nature and like most children it was act first, think later.

“Shhhh” Pearl said. “Not so loud. Do you want to wake up the whole estate?”

“Oh alright.” Aquamarine said. She landed on the ground. “But do I got news for you. Ohh wait, where’s Lapis? She needs to hear this two.”

“She’s inside, cleaning after her stepfamily no doubt.” Pearl said.

“Well what are we waiting for, come on.” Aquamarine said, flying for the open attic window.

Pearl tried to stop the finch but she was too fast. Without much thought to the consequences, Aquamarine flew into the house with Pearl flying behind her. Though not as fast as the finch, Pearl made her way to the window and found that Lapis wasn’t there but Aquamarine was on Lapis’ cot as if waiting. Flapping her wings, Pearl landed on the floor of the attic.

“Lapis?” Pearl squawked. “Amethyst? Peridot?” she waddled around.

A groan could be heard from up above. It was Amethyst in her nest, it was on one of the railings of the ceiling.

“What’s with all the squawking?” Amethyst said, swooping down from her nest.

“I need to tell Lapis something important and I refuse to move until she arrives.” Aquamarine stated. She then sat on the cot as if she owned it.

“Aquamarine” Pearl said. “You know very well that you and I are not allowed in the house. Now let’s get out before we get poor Lapis in trouble.”

“Oh relax Goose–y” Amethyst said. “The big meanie and her daughters went to bed an hour ago.”

Just then the door to the attic opened, it was Lapis and she looked so exhausted, and Peridot sleeping in the apron pocket. She was surprised to see all of her bird friends in her room.

“Pearl? Aquamarine? What are you doing in here?” Lapis said. “Not that I’m not happy to see you.”

“Lapis! Lapis! Lapis!” the finch sang as she flew off the cot and started fluttering around Lapis at a fast speed.

“Aquamarine. Shhhh.” Lapis said trying in vain to stop the spirited little finch. “My stepmother might hear you. Please hush.”

The kitten yawned. “Yeah hush up.” Peridot said sleepily/annoyed.

Aquamarine stopped in front of Lapis’ face and continued to flap her wings. “Sorry sorry. I’m just so excited.”

“Do you have any news from the palace?” Lapis asked.

“Yes and its big.” Aquamarine said. “And I didn’t want to say a word about it until I found you because it’s a secret.”

“Secret?” Peridot asked.

“Yes” Aquamarine said. “And I heard it from the prince himself.”

“The prince” everyone said in surprise.

Lapis cupped the finch in her hand, walked to the cot on the floor and sat down. “Okay Aquamarine, tell us everything.”

“Well today I saw the prince Jamie...”

* * *

 

Aquamarine was flying across the sky over the palace when she saw a down casted Prince Jamie leaning over the balcony of his room. Ever curious, the finch flew to the railing of the balcony and landed closely to the prince. The prince didn’t seem to notice her at first, so Aquamarine gave a little tweet and the prince finally saw her.

“Oh, hello again.” Jamie said. “Have you come to lift my spirits with your song? I could sure use it.”

Aquamarine said nothing but just stared at him.

“I’m in a real predicament my little friend.” Jamie said. He then turned his head from side to side as if looking out for someone. “Can you keep a secret?” he whispered to the finch.

 _‘Maybe...’_ Aquamarine thought. _‘What’s the secret?’_

“My father has told me and my brother that whichever prince finds the best bride...” Jamie whispered. “gets to be king.”

Aquamarine inwardly gasped.

* * *

 

Lapis and her friends gasped at the news.

“I can’t believe it.” Pearl said flabbergasted.

“Prince James could be king... but he’s the younger brother.” Lapis said.

“Apparently it doesn’t matter.” Aquamarine said. “Whichever prince finds the best girl to be his bride, gets to be king. And I got so excited that I flew straight back here to tell you.”

Lapis was intrigued at first but then she was sad.

“That’s definitely something but it doesn’t matter. Thank you for telling me Aquamarine but right now I’m very tired and would like to get some sleep.” Lapis said. She put Peridot down on the ground and removed her apron.

“Glad to help.” Aquamarine said. “Good night Lapis.” She flew off and out the window.

“But Lapis–” Amethyst said.

“It doesn’t matter because I’m not going to the ball.” Lapis said. “And I don’t want to anyway.”

“Oh Lapis...” Peridot said.

“Please Peri. Just let me sleep.” Lapis said sadly. She then laid down on her cot and closed her eyes.

“Psst Amethyst.” Pearl said. She motioned the purple jay to follow her.

Amethyst did so and so did Peridot. They followed the goose to the other side of the attic, away from Lapis.

“We can’t just sit around and let Lapis’ heart be broken.” Pearl whispered.

“She said she didn’t want to go.” Amethyst said.

“Amethyst, surely you’re not that naïve.” Pearl said. “Lapis obviously wants very much to go to the ball.”

“Yeaaaaah. I knew.” Amethyst said. “I couldn’t even fool myself with that. But what can we do?”

“Amethyst does have a point, goose.” Peridot said.

“I-I don’t know.” Pearl said. “I guess all we can do is just be there for her and pray for better times.”

“What we need to pray for is a miracle.” Amethyst said flying for her nest.

As the birds and cat talked, Lapis tried to fall asleep despite the tears in eyes. Soon Peridot returned and came to comfort her owner by cuddling under her chin and purring.

 _I want so very much to go to the ball.’_ Lapis thought as she finally drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the ball arrived and the kingdom of Dymond was practically buzzing with anticipation and excitement. All throughout the kingdom every young maiden was getting ready for the ball, hoping to catch the attention of one of the handsome princes so that he might dance with them. Lapis awoke bright and early to tend to her stepmother and stepsisters. After a light lunch, they were in Jasper’s room getting Scarla and Carnelian’s dresses on.

“Lapis, tighten Carnelian’s corset.” Jasper said as she helped Scarla with her dress.

“Yes ma’am.” Lapis said.

Peridot couldn’t hide in Lapis’ apron this time for if Jasper saw her the stepmother would surely throw the kitten out the window. But even though she was alone on this, Lapis put on a brave front and just went on with her task at helping her stepsisters.

“Tighter.” Jasper said.

“But mom any tighter and I might pop.” Carnelian complained.

“Then pop, at least then you might look presentable.” Jasper said.

The words did cut through Carnelian but she tried in vain not to show it. When Lapis saw the hurt look on her stepsister’s face, she actually felt pity for her and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. But whether it was out of false pride or fear of her mother’s judgement, Carnelian simply slapped Lapis’ hand away.

“Just hurry up and fix my dress.” Carnelian said.

“Yes miss.” Lapis said.

It wasn’t the first time Lapis had ever seen this, over the years she’s noticed that Jasper wasn’t just cruel to her but to her own daughters as well. Jasper rarely got physical when it came to punishment but whenever Scarla and Carnelian seem to disappoint Jasper or even embarrass her in public (which has happened time and again), Jasper would verbally scorn her daughters. After which, the girls would do anything to regain what little respect or approval they could get from their mother, even occasionally order Lapis around with menial task. Which seemed to work... at least for a moment.

When they finally got Carnelian in her dark blue dress, she pushed Lapis away and showed off her dress to her mother.

“How do I look now, mom?” Carnelian said.

“That’s much better. See what you can do with a little effort.” Jasper said smiling. “Now Lapis, fix her hair.”

“Yes ma’am” Lapis said.

“Yes mother. Thank you, mother.” Carnelian said quickly before sitting in front of vanity mirror.

For hours Lapis worked on helping her ungrateful stepfamily get ready for the ball. Putting their dresses on, fix their hair/make-up, shine their shoes, everything they needed and all the while all Lapis could seem to think about was going to the ball herself. Her family never seemed to notice the sad look on Lapis’ face but her purple jay friend, Amethyst (who was watching from the windows) did and felt sorry for her human friend. Not wanting to see anymore, Amethyst flew to Pearl’s nest, told the anxious goose what she had seen and Pearl shook her head.

Finally, the sun had set and it was time to go to the ball.

Jasper wore a short sleeved, v-neck collared, dark mahogany A-line style gown with a yellow sash around her waist and the bottom of the dress was faded to maroon to match her boots hidden underneath. She was also wearing her favorite yellow diamond shaped accessories including a long necklace, bracelet, and hairpin in her ponytail.

She stepped out of her room with Lapis following behind while Scarla and Carnelian were watching from a window for the carriage to arrive.

Scarla and Carnelian were wearing similar dresses to the mother but theirs were shaded in blue. Short sleeved, v-neck collared, dark blue A-line style gowns with light blue sashes around her waists and the bottom of the dress was faded to sapphire blue to match their boots hidden underneath. They also wore dark blue gloves. They were wearing blue diamond shaped accessories including necklaces, bracelets, and hairpins in their styled hair.

When Jasper saw her daughters in their dresses she smiled proudly at them and her daughters were just relieved to see their mother smile instead of her usual scowl.

“Just look at you two. To see you like this it makes me believe that maybe one of you might just win a prince tonight. And to think I have one daughter for each!” she chuckled. “I doubt there is anyone else in the kingdom who could outshine my daughters!” and right out of nowhere, Jasper hugged her daughters lightly (so their hair and makeup don’t get ruined).

Though she was the very person who made the dresses, Lapis was dazzled at the sight of her stepfamily in the dresses and fine accessories. Something stirred within Lapis and she couldn’t take it anymore. For just a moment she forgot her fears and feeling bold, Lapis spoke loud and clear.

“Can’t I go to the ball two?”

Everyone was surprised and froze but when they turned their heads, Lapis saw the different looks on their faces; Skinny and Carnelian were shocked and Jasper’s famous scowl returned. Jasper walked away from her own daughters and stood before Lapis.

“What did you just say?” Jasper said, a look of antagonism on her face.

“I–I’m sorry, what I meant to say was; May I please go to the ball with you ma’am?” Lapis asked after working up the courage.

“What?” Jasper asked.

“I promise I won’t get in the way.” Lapis said.

“I know you won’t, because you are NOT going.”

“But ma’am the invitation said that every young maiden of the kingdom must attend the ball by order of the king. Even you wouldn’t go against the king’s orders, would you?”

“Maybe not but I’m pretty sure that the king didn’t also want every dirty, little washer woman attending his son’s birthday ball.”

“But ma’am it’s just one night and I helped you and your daughters get ready. Please.” Lapis pleaded.

Jasper then raised her gloved hand to her chin and scratched, as if thinking it over. Jasper sighs and then proceeds to removing the glove from her left hand.

“But Lapis,” Jasper said in calm voice. “How could you possibly think of going with that mark on your face?”

“What mark?” Lapis asked.

_SLAP_

There was no sound as Lapis fell to floor and curled from the pain. Even Scarla and Carnelian cringed at the sight.

“That one.” Jasper said casually. “Oh no Lapis, it seems you are in no condition to go after all.” She feigned concern. Jasper then takes Lapis by the arm and forces her to stand. She inspects the bright pink hand print on Lapis’ cheek, ignoring the tears. “That’s defiantly going to leave a mark... don’t worry I know exactly what you need.” She takes the weeping Lapis roughly by the arm back to the attic.

In the attic, Peridot was playing with her favorite ball of yarn when she heard a familiar stomping coming from behind the door.

“Uh oh.” Peridot said, forgetting her toy and hid out of sight.

“And you know something, you were right about helping me and my daughters for the ball that I decided you deserve something. So all I want you to do left tonight...” She opens the door to the attic and practically throws Lapis across the floor. “Is to stay in your room and relax all night.” Jasper then grabs the key that hanged off a hook next to the doorway. “And just so you’re not tempted.” She turns the key on the handle. “Hopefully by morning you’ll remember your place.” Her false smile disappeared. “A filthy little servant and nothing more.” That was the last thing Jasper said to Lapis before slamming the door and locking it from the outside.

“Mother!” Scarla called out from the bottom of the stairs to the attic.

“What is it Skinny?!” Jasper shouted.

“Th-The carriage is here!” Scarla replied.

“Oh perfect.” Jasper said smiling. She walked down the steps as she slipped the key to attic in her dress pocket and her glove back on her hand.

* * *

 

Lapis was still on the floor, staring at the locked door when the green kitten came out of hiding and rushed to her friend’s side.

“Lapis! What happened?!” Peridot asked urgently. She gasped at the sight of the bright-red hand print and Lapis’ tears on her cheek. “Did she do that to you?” But Lapis didn’t react to her friends pleads and this worried Peridot. “Lapis?” she started pawing lightly against the girl’s arm but still nothing.

Lapis didn’t even notice the kitten for all she could hear in her mind was...

_“A filthy little servant and nothing more...”_

It just kept repeating over and over. As painful as the strike to her face was it was her stepmother’s words that really crushed Lapis’ spirit. For words, like magic spells, held great power and Jasper was a master of that power.

It wasn’t until there was the sound of a whip that snapped Lapis out of her thoughts. Ignoring the kitten for the moment, Lapis rushed to the window and watched as the carriage that her stepmother had rented for the night drove off in the distance. Lapis’ tears grew at the sight, one lone tear drop fell from her chin and landed down on the old rose bush that was on the ground below. Next to the bush was Pearl who looked up at friend sadly. When the carriage was out of sight Lapis broke down and ran to her little cot to cry with Peridot and Amethyst watching as sadly as the goose outside.

Speaking of, Pearl could hear the sobs from down at the ground and was tempted to fly to the attic window and try to help but what could she do?

 _‘God, help her...’_ she thought.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a pink light that was coming from the bush. The old rose bush, which had been dead for several years now, suddenly started sprouting back to life and it blossomed many of the loveliest pink roses that you would have ever seen. But it didn’t stop there, Pearl was frozen at the spectacle and continued in silence as the bush itself seem to extend beyond its natural boundaries and grow all the way up to the attic window while roses still bloomed on it.

Finally realizing the situation, Pearl cried out, “Lapis! Amethyst! Peridot! Look outside! Look outside.”

Annoyed by the goose’s squawking, the purple jay flew to the window and shouted, “Keep down Goo-” but she was caught off when she saw the rapidly growing bush. “Whoa... what the?” Amethyst then flew to the cat. “Peri Peri Peri Peri!”

“Will you shush?!” Peridot hissed. “What’s so impor-?” but she two was cut off when a bright pink glow came from the window.

When the two little animals turned their heads, they saw that the vines had reached over the window but stopped at the railing and the roses began to glow brilliantly. Then one lone rose that had reached the floor began grow, bigger and bigger, like a balloon. Not knowing what to expect, the purple jay and the kitten ran to the weeping young woman.

“Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis Lapis!” they both shouted in perfect unison, trying to gain her attention.

“Stop it...” Lapis said softly at first but her friends didn’t listen so she tried again and sat up this time. “I said stop it you two.” She opened her eyes and then she suddenly noticed the light. She then looked at the source and gasped at the sight.

The rose continued to grow until it popped like a bubble and revealed... a young smiling boy.

“Ta-da!” the mystery boy said.

He was relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He had curly black hair and full black irises. He was wearing a fine white suit jacket that had a tail that went down to the back of his knees, a pink shirt underneath his jacket, a bright pink bowtie, and a pink rose boutonniere on his chest. He also had white pants, white shoes, and in his hand, was a magic wand in various shades of pink and white.

Lapis was both amazed and frightened at the same time and she backed away with her friends in toll.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, Lapis.” The boy said. “I just thought I’d make a cool entrance.”

“Who-... Who are you? An-and how do you know my name?” Lapis stuttered.

He chuckled and walked up to Lapis slowly.

“I- *gasp*” he then noticed her swollen cheek. “Oh no. Let me fix that first.” he put his hand to his lips and then he blew a kiss.

From the kiss, glowing pink rose petals appeared and they fluttered towards Lapis. Lapis remained still out of fear and when the petals landed her cheek, they faded into her skin, and the hand print faded away. Lapis raised her own hand to her cheek and noticed that any lingering pain was gone.

“How... how did you do that?” Lapis said in amazement, her fears melting away as she stood up.

“Well, I learned how to heal physical pain like that from my mother, Rose Quartz. The original Fairy Godmother.” The boy said. “And I am... Steven Quartz, your Fairy Godbrother!” he proudly.

Blink, blink. “My… fairy god... ‘brother’?” Lapis asked.

“Yepp and I’m here to help you go to the ball.” Steven said.

“The ball? Oh but I couldn’t...”

“You can and you will.” He said taking her hand in his own. He then walks Lapis to the window. “Come on.” He jumps out with Lapis.

“Wait wait!” Lapis shouted, Peridot grabbed on the end of Lapis’ ragged dress with her claws and Amethyst flew behind. Lapis expected to fall but instead she and Steven simply floated gently to the ground outside. “Oh...” Lapis said.

“There. Now that were outside let’s get to work.” Steven said, rubbing his hands together. “First I need a pumpkin. You got any pumpkins?”

“Oh, um... over there.” Lapis said pointing to the pumpkin patch next to the barn house.

“Perfect” Steven said. “And now, the magic words.” he cleared his throat. “Bibbidi bobbidi boo!”

He waved his hand in the air, a few glowing white butterflies came out of the tip and flew to the largest pumpkin in the patch. The pumpkin glowed, its steam snapped apart and the pumpkin began to... bark. It had two carved out eyes, a mouth, and it barked like a dog running on all four stumpy little feet to Lapis and Steven.

“Oh whoops.” Steven said. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

Lapis gasped at the sight while the kitten at her feet hissed at the pumpkin. The pumpkin bark at Peridot, she ran, and the pumpkin dog chased the kitten. Amethyst was on Lapis’ shoulder and she laughed at the show.

“Help Help Help Help!” Peridot shouted.

Pearl, the goose, came to the rescue and squawked violently at the pumpkin dog. When she started pecking at him, the pumpkin dog became scared and started to run away. Pearl chased after him until he took cover behind Steven and Peridot was hiding behind the goose.

“That’s enough Pearl.” Steven said. “Pumpkin didn’t mean any harm.”

Pearl blinked. “You know my name?” she asked.

“Of course I do. I’m Steven Quartz and I know Peridot and Amethyst too.” Steven said. “But there’s no time to explain. Pumpkin, sit there!”

The pumpkin dog did as he was told at moved away from the group.

“Ok, let’s try this again.” He waved wand again, “Bibbidi bobbidi boo!” More butterflies appeared and flew into the pumpkin’s open mouth. This time the pumpkin glowed and turn into a sparkling silvery-blue carriage. “THAT I meant to do.”

“It’s amazing.” Lapis said in amazement.

“Ok next thing we need are mice. You got any mice?” Steven asked but Lapis only shook her head. “No mice? You couldn’t make my first day on the job a little easier?” he then quickly paced the floor. “This isn’t good I need at least four or five of the same animal to help.”

“Howdy.” Said a deep-feminine voice.

Everyone turned their heads to the ground and saw the pinkish–brown mother hen with her five little scarlet chicks.

“Mother Garnet?” Pearl asked.

“I’d like to volunteer my chicks.” Garnet the hen said.

“Yeah, we wanna help Lapis.” Said the first of the chicks. All the other ruby chick clucked in agreement.

“AW soooo cute. Your hired!” Steven said. “Just stand there, at the front of the carriage.”

Garnet picked up her chicks with her wings in a hug and lightly pecked on each of their heads, “Good luck my little Rubies and remember to behave yourselves.”

“We will.” The Ruby chicks said in unison. After the hug, they bid their mother ‘good bye’ and then the first of the chicks called out to her siblings.

“Okay Rubies, to the carriage!”

“Let’s move out chicks!”

“I can’t wait to see what’s beyond the barnyard.”

“But it’s almost bedtime.”

“Let’s go Ruby.”

With all that said, the chicks took their places at the front of the carriage, with two rows of two chicks behind the eldest chick.

“Okay then, bibbidi bobbidi boo.” At the wave of his wand the five little Ruby chicks were transformed five beautiful white horses to pull the carriage.

“Impressive.” Garnet said. “Lapis, be sure to bring them back in one piece.”

“I will Mother Garnet and thank you.” Lapis said.

The mother hen made her way back to the coop.

“Okay we got the carriage, horses… Oh footmen!” Steven said.

“Footmen?” Lapis said.

Steven scratched his chin thought but then he saw the kitten and the purple jay on the floor, side by side. A large grin grew on his face.

“Why are looking at us like that?” Peridot said, growing a little uncomfortable with that look.

Steven snickered. “Bibbidi bobbidi boo.”

Suddenly the little critters felt a magical surge run through their bodies and saw that they had been turned into short humans in traditional blue and white footman uniforms.

Amethyst was somewhat stout in build, similar to Carnelian. Amethyst’s skin had a dark tan, and she had thick, messy pale lavender hair that went down to her ankles, with a large bang that obscures her left eye. She had plump lips, a small, upturned nose, and dark indigo eyes.

Peridot had a slightly curvy figure, with wide hips, a small waist, and a round chest. Peridot’s skin was lightly tanned and she had pale chartreuse yellow hair styled into a tetrahedron shape, which was covered by a hat. She had a pointed upper lip, a small, up-pointed nose, and bright green eyes.

“Peridot… Amethyst?” Lapis said smiling. “Is that really you?”

“I-I think so.” Amethyst said. “Cool, I got fingers.”

Peridot, however, had a different reaction. “My paws! Where are my paws?!” she looks at her backside. “And where’s my tail?”

“Peridot,” Lapis said chuckling. “Even as a human, you still have that shrill little voice.”

“Stop talking!” Peridot shouted.

But this response only made Lapis and Amethyst laugh harder. Their innocent laughter made Peridot frown and blush in embarrassment.

“Oh come on Peri.” Amethyst said putting an arm over Peridot’s shoulder. “We think you look great.”

“Really?” Peridot asked.

Amethyst nodded.

“Absolutely” Lapis said smiling.

“Well” Peridot said, composing herself. “I guess if you two think so then I guess it’s okay.”

“Ok great everyone’s happy, great!” Steven said. “Now, I need that coachman.”

“Coachman?” Lapis asked.

“Did I say “coachman”?” Steven said, before turning his gaze at Pearl. “I meant “goose.””

“Wha?” the goose said before Steven waved his hand said the magic words. “Bibbidi bobbidi boo” and she felt the same magic surge as the others.

When the feeling was gone Pearl found herself in human form and wearing a blue and white coachman uniform. Pearl was slender and thin in build with pale-ivory skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. She was quite tall, a little taller than Lapis even. Her hair had a peach color and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point.

“Oh nonono… I can’t drive a carriage.” Pearl said. “I’m just a goose!”

Lapis smiled.

“You have to Pearl… it’s for Lapis.” Steven pleaded.

“Oh alright. For Lapis.” Pearl said.

“Okay everyone places!” Steven shouted. “We got to take this party to the street. C’mon!”

Soon everyone (The coachman, the footmen, the five horses, and even the carriage) were running into position at the street in front of the estate but Lapis stopped.

“Wait Steven!” Lapis shouted.

“Yes, what is it?” Steven said, stopping with her.

“I-I can’t go to ball.” Lapis said. “Not like this.” She held up the skirt of her tattered dress.

“Oh don’t worry Lapis.” Steven said. “I was saving the best part for last. Are you ready to see your dress?”

“I’m ready!” Lapis said confidently.

“Okay, you’re going to feel a slight tickle. Bibbidi bobbidi... Bibbidi bobbidi… Bibbidi bobbidi Boo!” this time dozens of glowing butterflies appeared and flew around Lapis, creating a pleasant breeze and they each trailed a string glittering light.

When the butterflies landed on Lapis’ body, their bodies melted together and formed silk and laces and their touch made Lapis giggle. She twirled around, letting her skirt flow as it grew longer and thicker.

When the butterflies were done, Lapis saw that she was now wearing a glittering ball gown. It was pure white, backless, had a halter top style, and the bottom of the dress was faded into a light blue color. She had fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbows and hooked around her middle finger. Across her neck was a neckless with one large tear-drop shaped Lapis Lazuli gem and two smaller ones on the sides.

As Lapis admired herself, Steven summoned a hand mirror. “Look Lapis.” Lapis looked at herself in the mirror saw her hair was clean, well brushed, and she had a small silver tiara with tiny Lapis Lazuli gems in them.

Lapis’ eyes began to water and Steven noticed. “What’s the matter? Don’t you like it?”

“Like it? I love it!” Lapis then gives Steven the biggest hug she had ever giving anyone. Steven happily returned it. “You really are my Fairy Godbrother.” She whispered. Lapis then released him and Steven smiled up at her.

“Well Lapis, your chariot awaits.”

They walked hand in hand to the awaiting carriage, Lapis’ friends were amazed to see her looking like a princess. Peridot opened the door of the carriage and Lapis was about to step in when...

“Stop!” Steven shouted, startling everyone. “Let me see your feet.”

Lapis lifts the dress to show her simple black slippers.

“I knew I nearly forgot something, I can’t let you go in those.” He waved his wand and two more butterflies appeared, they landed on Lapis’ slippers and they instantly transformed into fine glass shoes with lazuli stones.

“They’re made of glass?” Lapis asked.

“Yepp and don’t worry, they’re really comfortable.” Steven said. “Lapis, you really must go now.”

“Okay.” Lapis said. “Oh wait Steven, what about my stepmother and sisters? If they see me...”

“Don’t worry, the magic in your tiara will make it so they won’t recognize you.” Steven said. “Though to be safe, you should probably avoid any contact with them at all times.” Lapis nodded in agreement. “Now get in. For you shall go to the ball.”

With a little help from Peridot and Steven, Lapis stepped into the carriage and took her seat.

“Steven, come here.” Lapis said with her arms opened. Steven made a short leap and his was in Lapis’ arms for another hug. “Thank you, Steven. Thank you so much.”

“No prob, Bob.” Steven said.

“It’s Lapis.” Lapis said.

He snickered and then he gave Lapis a small kiss on her forehead. Steven then stepped out of the carriage and the door closed behind him. Then the fairy remembered.

“WAIT!” he stuck his whole upper body into the window to talk to Lapis directly. “I almost forgot the most important thing! Lapis it’s really important that you are back home by midnight.”

“Why midnight?” Lapis asked.

“Because that’s how long my magic will work.” Steven explained. “If you’re not back at the rose bush under your window by midnight everything will turn back into its true form. The pumpkin, your friends, your dress, everything. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Lapis said, nodding. “It’s just… It’s more than I ever hoped for.”

“You deserve it, Lapis.” Steven said. Then he got out of the window and floated back to the ground. “Okay Pearl, go!”

With a snap at the reins, the horses trotted forward and they were off.

“Good bye Steven and thank you again!” Lapis said, waving goodbye.

“Good bye Lapis! Have a great time!” Steven said, before a pink bubble surrounded his body and when it popped, he disappeared.

Lapis, in the carriage, was just so thrilled that she was going to the ball and this time she wasn’t going to let her fears stop her from enjoying herself.

In the distance fireworks went off at the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned on having this and the ball itself in the same chapter but this was like nine pages long and I didn't want to put you guys through that. So, you're welcome and Thank you for reading.
> 
> Also I want to make it clear; everyone in this story is either purely human or animal. No gems, they just have the names
> 
> Next chapter is the ball itself. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a pick me up today so I am calling myself a genius. I found two songs sung by Jennifer Paz, including a romantic duet, and I added them to the chapter. You can listen to them while reading the lyrics later in the chapter. Enjoy.

Boats from the harbor shot fireworks into the sky and dozens of carriages flocked the castle. In the castle, all the servants prepped the ballroom, drinks and snacks were placed on the tables, and the musicians tuned their instruments. The royal family were dressed in their finest and they seated themselves at the royal balcony. They were also accompanied by chamberlain Zircon and captain of the guards; Harold Smiley.

Kevin was wearing a white jacket with a gold sash over his shoulder, a gold crown on his head, dark red pants and short black boots.

Jamie was wearing a dark–blue jacket with a gold sash over his shoulder, a gold crown on his head, white pants and short black boots.

Many ladies and gentlemen came to the front entrance from the coaches; including Lady Jasper Beta and her two daughters. All the guests were waiting to enter the ballroom when the royal crier; Sardonyx, appeared from behind a curtain by the doors. She had vermilion skin and pale apricot–colored hair, styled into a tetrahedron with very rounded corners, and she was wearing her black, grey, and orange crier uniform.

“Goooood evening everybody! This is the lovely royal crier Sardonyx, coming to you live from the castle doors to the ballroom. How are you all doing tonight?”

The crowd applauded.

“Oh stop please, your too much.” Sardonyx said. “Now we will be opening the doors to the ballroom in just a moment but before we do, I must tell you about the introduction process. My lovely assistants will hand you all one card each, where you must write your name. When you enter the ballroom, simply hand me your card and I will call out your name to the royal family; who will watch you from the royal balcony. So don’t forget to wave, smile, and remember ladies... the princes are single.” She winked at the audience. “See you at the stairs.” And she walked back behind the curtains.

The crowd did as they were instructed to do. The doors finally opened, the crowd went to the stairs and were called out by name by the royal crier.

“Princess Jennifer Pizza and princess Kiki Pizza with their father; King Kofi Pizza.” Sardonyx cried while also holding back a chuckle.

The twin princesses made their way down the stairs to the dance floor with the father following behind.

“Princess Sapphire and princess Padparadscha.” Sardonyx cried out.

“Oh sister, I do believe she will call us next.” Padparadscha said.

Sapphire chuckled. “Come along Paddy.” She said to her sister as they walked down the steps.

“The young and beautiful Miss Sadie Miller and her mother; Lady Barbara Miller.” Sardonyx cried out.

“Mom, I told you didn’t need to add all that.” Sadie said.

“What? I’m trying to hype you up for the princes.” Barbara said. “Oh, there they are! Be sure to give them your cute smile.”

“Mom...” Sadie groaned. But she smiled and waved all the same.

“Sir Buck Dewey and his father Mayor William Dewey” Sardonyx cried out but then Bill handed her another piece of paper. “P.S. vote William Dewey for mayor?”

Then it was the Beta’s turn. “Lady Jasper Beta and her daughters.” Jasper said handing a name card to the crier.

“Lady Jasper Beta and her daughters.” Sardonyx cried out.

“I’m Scarla, the beautiful.”

“And I’m Carnelian, the clever one.”

“The beautiful Miss Scarla and the clever Miss Carnelian.” Sardonyx cried out.

“Come on.” Jasper demanded silently.

While the mother and sisters went down the steps, Sardonyx thought to herself. _‘Her daughters don’t seem very happy to be here and that mother. Woof! She looks like she could give the guards a run for their money.’_ “Oh hohoho.” She laughed aloud before she returned to her duties.

And so it went on; Princesses, princes, lords, ladies, misses, and misters entered the ballroom and were addressed. All the while the royal family watched; Prince Jamie smiled politely while Prince Kevin watched carefully and judged each young lady. So far, to him at least, hardly any of these women were worth his attention.

“Remember boys,” the king whispered to his sons. “I just want you BOTH to find a bride and who ever choses the best gets this.” He pointed to the kings’ crown on his head.

Kevin knew he had to choose someone soon or loose the kingship to his brother but he still didn’t see anyone who had reached his standards... until.

“Lady Stevonnie” Sardonyx cried out. Sardonyx then wiped her brow and stepped aside for a moment. “Last one...”

The girl had an average/athletic build, soft black eyes, and curly black hair that reached to her thighs. She wore a floral pink ball gown and pink slippers.

Prince Kevin looked at her in mild interest. _‘Now she has potential... unlike the rest of these garbage people.’_ When it was made clear that Stevonnie was also the last guest, it was then that Kevin made his decision. “Psst Jamie.” He whispered, gaining his brother’s attention. Kevin motioned for Jamie to follow, which he did. When they were out of earshot of the king, Kevin whispered. “I’ve made up my mind. That last one; Lady Stevonnie, I’ll make her my bride. You can have anyone else here but  she is mine, got it?” he asked with a stern look on his face.

“Yes, I understand.” Jamie said. “Good luck, Kevin.”

Kevin chuckled lightly. “I don’t need luck, I’m Prince Kevin.”

Kevin then walked down a set of stairs to the ballroom floor to catch up to the lady of his choice. Jaime, however, just walked back to the king’s side.

“What was that about Jamie?” the king asked.

“It seems Kevin has taken a shine to that last guest.” Jamie answered.

The king chuckled. “No kidding...? Well that is a first.” he then noticed the somewhat disappointed look on Jamie’s face. “What’s the matter son? Did you want her two?”

“Oh no father. It’s not that.” Jamie said. “It’s just that I haven’t seen her yet.”

“Her?” the king asked.

“The girl I want to be with.” Jamie said.

The king’s eyes went wide. “You already chose someone? Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“Because I have yet to meet her in person.”

The king gave a confused look. “Jamie?”

“Don’t worry father, I’ll know her when I see her.”

The king pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned in annoyance.

* * *

 

Outside the palace, the gates were about to close until the gate keepers saw a sparkling silvery–blue carriage approach the gate. The carriage stopped at the steps of the palace, Peridot stepped off and opened the door of the carriage. Amethyst helped Lapis out of the carriage and she took a moment to admire the splendor of it all. Her heart pounded in her chest and she held on to Amethyst hand for support, for she feared of fainting.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Amethyst asked.

“I–... I’m afraid guys.” Lapis said. Peridot and Amethyst stood by her side and listened. “I’m not princess, I’m just... I’m just a servant girl.”

“No, you’re not!” Amethyst argued.

“Yes, Amy is right.” Peridot added. “Don’t let your fears stop you now and what does it matter if you are not really a princess. Just look at me, I’m a kitten not footmen.” Lapis looked towards Peridot. “Enjoy your time while it lasts.”

With the encouragement from her friends, Lapis walked ahead up the stairs and through the halls of the castle.

* * *

 

“Goooood evening everybody! Your Majesty, Your Royal Highnesses. My Lords, ladies and gentlemen... distinguished visitors and people of our lands.” Sardonyx cried out. “The princes shall choose their partners for the first dance. Let our prince James’ birthday ball begin!”

Everyone at the ball clapped and prince Kevin was about to sip the last of the red wine in his fancy drinking glass before leading the lady Stevonnie to dance with him. Though she didn’t seem very happy about it, in fact, Stevonnie seemed rather uncomfortable with the prince’s advances. Meanwhile back at the royal balcony, the king tried to make his son, James, see reason.

“Jamie, these are all of the maidens of the land and beyond. You need to get your head out of the clouds and face reality.” The king said. “Your dream girl isn’t just going to walk in from that door and be so dazzling that it will stop all activity in the room.”

Suddenly the doors to the ballroom swung open and revealed Lapis in her glittering snow–white gown. Everyone in the ball looked up at her and stood still in aww at her beauty. At first, Lapis was nervous at the sudden attention, so she moved her eyes around for something to distract her and she found it... the royal balcony. Jamie was so captivated by the enchanting maiden from afar that he was practically leaning against the railing of the balcony.

Lapis then gave a gentle curtsy to the royal family and walked down the stairs. Jamie left his gawking father and rushed down the steps from the balcony to the dance floor. They arrived at the dance floor at the same time and when her royal blue eyes met his, it was as if all of time stood still. Though afar, Lapis and Jamie just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity but in reality, was only a moment... when it happened. She smiled, then he smiled and that was it. Love. The admiring crowd parted so that the prince and the princess could walk up to each other.

“You’re-you’re so... I’ve never seen such...” Jamie stuttered before clearing his throat. “You are the most…beautiful young lady I have ever seen.”

“I’m flattered your highness, thank you.” Lapis said, giving him a curtsy.

“Fairest maiden,” Jamie said giving a short bow. “May I have the honor of the first dance?” he offered his hand to her.

Lapis blushed as she took his hand. “Yes” she replied.

The head of the musicians saw the king wave his scepter as a sign to begin playing, which they did. Prince Jamie put his other hand on Lapis’ lower back and they danced to the waltz, never once taking their eyes off each other. Everyone else at the ball watched in amazement and whispered amongst themselves...

“She’s so beautiful”

“Who is she?”

“I don’t know”

“The prince really seems to like her”

When Jamie and Lapis finished their dance, the crowd clapped, unfortunately though not everyone was pleased with this sudden devolvement. Jasper still wanted one of her own daughters to catch one of the princes’ attention, the first prince slipped from their grasped from some Lady or whatever while the other was dancing with a mystery princess.

“Who is she mother?” Skinny asked.

“I don’t know but I don’t like this at all.” Jasper said.

“I love her dress.” Carnelian said.

“And her shoes.” Skinny said.

“Concentrate!” Jasper lightly hits both of her daughters on their back. “One of you must get the princes’ attention! Now, get out there!”

“But no one’s asked us to dance yet.” Carnelian complained.

Jasper spoke in a calming voice. “Gentlemen,” two men in suits turned their heads in attention. “May I present my daughters, Scarla and Carnelian.”

“Mademoiselle.” Both gentleman said.

The sisters and many other young ladies with partners joined in the next dance with Jamie and Lapis, everyone except for prince Kevin. The look on his face was unreadable but in his head, Kevin was filled with the most negative of thoughts.

_‘How did I miss that?! Why did I rush into things?! That’s who I need to marry not this nobody! With that princess by his side, dad will give Jamie the crown for sure!’_

Kevin felt envious, enraged, stupid, and cheated. He didn’t even notice that the Lady Stevonnie had already left him behind and the drinking glass he held in his hand broke in his grip and small drops of blood fell from his fists. Kevin’s rage practically numbed the pain from his hand but one of the kings’ men saw the blood and escorted the prince away to tend to his wound.

Meanwhile prince Jamie was having the time of his life dancing with this girl but he began to feel overwhelmed with the all the other girls trying catch his attention and so he whispered, “Follow me.” To Lapis and she followed him out of the ballroom and to the entrance of the palace gardens.

“Forgive me, I was feeling a little claustrophobic in there.” Jaime said still holding her hand.

“No, it’s alright.” Lapis said. She blushed when she realized they were still holding hands but she couldn’t bring herself to let go. “Do you think we can still dance out here?”

“Of course we can.” Jaime said. “But not here. I know the best spot.”

* * *

“But who is she?!” Kevin shouted.

The eldest prince came back to the ball immediately after his hand was bandaged and when he found out that the mystery princess disappeared with Jamie, he began shouting at the crier.

“She didn’t give a name, your highness.” Sardonyx said, somewhat cowardly before the angry prince.

“You didn’t ask?” Kevin rebuffed.

“Sorry, your highness, but I was already out of breath after announcing the start of the first dance and she never–” Sardonyx said.

“Oh shut up already!” Kevin said, already walking away from the crier.

“Yes, your highness.” Sardonyx said.

“And find out who she is!” the prince shouted.

* * *

 Jasper inwardly growled at her daughters’ failures.

* * *

Back outside, Lapis and Jamie were walking through the garden, talking.

“Won’t they miss you at the party?” Lapis asked.

“They might, but I’d rather not go back just yet.” Jamie said.

“Where are we going?” Lapis asked.

“It’s where I go when I want to escape and be myself.” Jamie said.

“What do you need to escape from?” Lapis asked.

“This.” Jamie said removing his crown and held it in his hands.

“Your crown?”

“Yes” Jamie said. “While others may see this as greatness, I see it as more of a burden. And just recently it has become even heavier.”

 _‘Is it because of your father’s challenge?’_ Lapis thought to herself. She knew but didn’t want him to know that she knew. _‘What if he thinks I just want to be with him for the crown? No, I don’t want him to think that.’_

“I’m sorry, my lady.” Jamie said, smiling rather nervously and placing his crown back on his head. “I’m sure you didn’t come here just to listen to my troubles.”

After a moment of silence, Lapis spoke.

“I’ve had my share of problems two but I’ve learned that sometimes with friends, the troubles seem just a little more bearable, your highness.”

The smile on Jamie’s face grew a little more genuine at Lapis’ words.

“That’s true.” He said. “And please, call me Jamie.”

“Jamie?”

“Yes, it’s the name my mother gave me but my father likes me to go by James in public.” Jamie said. “Not that he doesn’t like the name, he just wants me to be taken seriously.”

“If I may say so sir, I think Jamie is an excellent name.” Lapis said, smiled.

Jamie takes her by the hand. “And your name?”

Lapis eyes widen in surprise. _‘Should I?’_ she thought. “I’m... um...”

Suddenly there was the sound of a tweeting. The couple looked up and saw a blue finch singing on hedge but when the finch looked down and saw the face of the princess, her song died down.

 _‘Could it be?’_ Aquamarine thought as she studied the lady’s face.

Realizing this was the distraction she needed, Lapis gave a little whistle to signal the finch to her. When Aquamarine finally recognized the girl, she flew on to Lapis’ shoulder and nuzzled her. Jamie couldn’t believe what he was seeing. _‘My goodness, she’s like the princess in stories.’_

“Wow. She really likes you.” Jamie said.

“Yes, she’s a friend.” Lapis added.

“You’re lucky,” Jamie said. “I only wish I had a friend like that.” they stopped at a pair of iron gates. “Here we are.” he looked at Lapis. “I’ve never shown this place to anyone. Promise not to tell.”

Lapis smiled. “I promise.” The blue finch flew of Lapis’ shoulder and over the gate.

He couldn’t have known it but Lapis had a pretty good idea about what was behind that gate. Jamie opened the gate, it was a secret garden. It was very space–ish with bushes of red and pink roses against the walls, fresh green grass, and a tree with a swing set. And it was lit up with the help of the moonlight. Aquamarine had told Lapis about the secret garden with the charming prince always writing poems and sonnets. Though she had no real reason to doubt them, Aquamarine’s words truly paled in comparison to the real thing.

“It’s so beautiful.” Lapis said.

Jamie cleared his throat and took Lapis by the hand.

“My lady, may I have this next dance?”

Lapis smiled. “It would be an honor.”

“Forgive me, my lady, but the honor is all mine.”

They danced in the garden with the moonlight shining over them and surrounded with flowers, making it a very romantic setting. Aquamarine even offered a little tune for them as she watched from a branch on the tree. Even though finches aren’t famous for singing, the song that Aquamarine was singing was rather nice. Since the bird couldn’t use words for her song, Jamie decided to [accompany it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XR5Uxj3Avk).

 _“When the rain is blowing in your face_  
_And the whole world is on your case,_  
_I would offer you a warm embrace_  
_To make you feel my love.~”_ Jamie singing.

Lapis surprised Jamie by singing along two.

 _“When evening shadows and the stars appear_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_  
_I would hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love.~”_ Lapis singing.

 _“I know you haven’t made your mind up yet_  
_But I would never do you wrong._  
_I’ve known it from the moment that we met,_  
_There’s no doubt in my mind where you belong._  
_I’d go hungry, I’d go black and blue,~”_ Jamie singing.

 _“I’d go crawling down the avenue,~”_ Lapis singing.

 _“There ain’t nothing that I wouldn’t do~”_ Singing together.

 _“To make you feel my love.~”_ Jamie singing.

Aquamarine continued chirping the bridge.

 _“The storms are raging on a rolling sea,_  
_On a highway of regret._  
_The winds of change are blowing wild and free,~”_ Singing together.

 _“And you ain’t seen nothing like me yet.~”_ Lapis singing.

How long they were dancing and singing together, they did not know but neither of them were tempted to end it.

 _“There ain’t nothing that I wouldn’t do,~”_ Lapis singing.

 _“Go to the ends of the earth for you~”_ Jamie singing.

 _“Make you happy, make your dreams come true,~”_ Singing together.

 _“To make you feel my loooove.~”_ Lapis singing.

He holds her close.

 _“There ain’t nothing that I wouldn’t do~”_ Jamie singing.

 _“To make you feel my... looooove~”_ Singing together.

Their eyes closed as faces drew closer until their lips touched and they shared a sweet, loving kiss. Lapis could feel her cheeks growing warm and the prince’s hand on the back of her neck. For Jamie, it was like being struck by lightning and he liked it. Sadly, the kiss had to end, both of their cheeks red with blush, looking like love–sick teenagers who had just shared their first kiss with each other.

“Will you tell me now who you are?” Jamie asked.

“I dare not, my prince. I’m afraid if I do, you’ll think less of me.” Lapis said.

“I hardly think that’s possible.” Jamie said. “Please, at least tell me your name so that I may know what happiness is called.”

After a moment of hesitation, Lapis spoke again.

“My-... My name is...”

_DING DONG_

Lapis’ eyes widen when she heard the bell chime. She removed herself from the prince’s embrace and saw the face of the clock tower from over the garden gate. It was eleven fifty–eight! Lapis was so entranced with the prince that she forgot all about her fairy godbrother’s warning.

_“It’s really important that you are back home by midnight. If you’re not back at the rose bush under your window by midnight everything will turn back into its true from.”_

When Jamie saw the distressed look on Lapis’ face, he grew worried and put a hand on her shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I...I have to go. I can’t explain it. Roses and chickens.” Lapis said, picking up her skirt and began to run out the garden gate.

“Wait!” Jaime cried out. “Where are you going?”

Lapis turned her head. “I’m sorry I can’t stay any longer tonight but I want you to know I enjoyed every minute of it.”

Jamie just stood there for a moment in confusion. “Roses and chickens?” He said to himself, but once he realized that she was getting away, he started chasing after her.

Lapis ran as fast as she was capable with her glass slippers and billowing ball gown. She ran through the garden, back to the ballroom, and through the dance floor. “Sorry! I’m so sorry. Excuse me.” Lapis said as she made her way through the crowd.

Jamie continued to chase after her but he way was soon blocked by other young women on the dance floor.

Lapis made her up to the top of the stairs and was about to reach the hallway when she was grabbed by the wrist by prince Kevin. He twirled Lapis around and wrapped an arm around her waist, forcing her to face him.

“Hey baby, I’ve been looking for you.” Kevin said smiling. “Guess you finally got tired of my brother, huh?”

Lapis struggled against his hold. “Please let me go! I can’t stay!”

“What’s the rush, its only midnight.” Kevin said, still holding her strongly. “Come back out with me.”

“Why me though?!” Lapis asked. “There are plenty of girls here for you?”

“You mean those turkeys? Why would I be with them when I got the only other angel here? Meaning you.” Kevin said. “You and I are perfect for each other.”

“I would say why you’re wrong but I don’t have the time. Now Let Me Go!"

Lapis finally pushed herself out of his grasp, leaving the dumfounded prince Kevin behind as she ran down the hall. Jaime finally escaped from the crowd and chased after Lapis. Lapis made it outside the castle and rushing down the steps to her carriage, where her friends were waiting for her.

“Hahaha man Peri, that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard.” Amethyst said.

“Well I’m glad found the amusement in it.” Peridot said. “How are the horses Pearl?”

“They keep falling asleep.” Pearl said as she tended to the horses. “Come on Rubies, just a little longer.”

As Lapis continued down the step but then she felt her left shoe slip off her foot. It made a tinkling sound as it bounced.

“Wait!” Jamie shouted from the hall. He barely noticed that his brother, Kevin, and the captain of the guards; Harold Smiley, were following behind him.

Lapis was about to grab the fallen shoes when she saw Jamie at the top of the stairs.

“My love, wait! Please don’t go!” Jamie shouted.

As she looked into Jaime’s eyes once more, Lapis found her heart agreeing with the prince but her mind knew that it would be too dangerous to stay and let him see her as she truly was. So, with tears at the corner of her eyes, Lapis left the shoe and her prince behind.

“Hurry! Hurry!” She cried out to her friends.

Lapis’ friends acted fast when they saw their friend rushing down the steps. Pearl got back on the driver seat and Peridot held the door open for Lapis.

“Come back!” Jamie shouted.

Lapis quickly got into the carriage, Peridot closed the door and hoped on the back with Amethyst, “Please hurry, Pearl!” Lapis cried out.

Pearl snapped at the reins and the horses bolted. They quickly went out the gates.

“Watch out!” Pearl shouted.

Jamie found the slipper on the steps, picked it up and watched as Lapis’ carriage sped out the gates.

“Captain, my horse.” Jamie said.

“No!” Kevin said. “This may be a trick to lure you out of the palace. Captain Smiley!”

“Sir!” said the captain.

“Take your men and chase after that coach! And don’t stop until you secure its location.” Kevin demanded. “GO!”

“Sure thing, your highness.” Captain smiley said.

“Come on,” Kevin said, wrapping a comforting arm around his brother’s shoulder and led him back up the stairs. “We should go back.”

“But Kevin, I can’t just–”

“You can and you must.” Kevin interjected. “The guards will bring her back or at the very least find out where she came from. You’ll see her again later.”

Reluctantly, Jamie went up the stairs, back to the palace with Kevin but he kept the glass shoe in his hands. Kevin took notice of the glittering object and was about the reach for it but Jamie only moved it closer to his own chest.

“What is that?” Kevin asked.

“It’s her shoe.” Jamie answered. “It slipped off her foot as she ran.”

“Really?” Kevin said, intrigued. _‘Very interesting.’_ He thought with a smile.

* * *

 

Captain Smiley and several guards on horseback chased after the glittering silver–blue coach. Back at the village, both hands on the face of the clock pointed to twelve, the witching hour, and the bells began to chime. At the sound, Lapis and her friends grew fearful.

“Hurry, Pearl! Hurry!” Lapis shouted.

“They’re going as fast as they can!” Pearl shouted. “Come on Rubies! Hee–ya!”

“Be careful!” Lapis shouted.

At a tight turn, the carriage nearly tipped over.

“Oh my gosh!” Peridot shouted as she nearly fell off.

Amethyst quickly grabbed Peridot’s hand.

“Easy on the turns, Goose–y!” Amethyst shouted.

“Sorry!” Pearl shouted back.

They made it under the clock tower.

“Stop in the name of the king!” Captain Smiley shouted. He and his men were gaining on the coach.

“They’re getting closer!” Peridot shouted.

As they got closer to the town gate, Amethyst saw a lever for the gate between the village and the forest. She looked down on her pants then at Peridot.

“I know what to do! Give me your belt!” Amethyst shouted at Peridot, quickly taking off her own.

“My belt?!” Peridot questioned.

“Just do it!” Amethyst shouted.

Peridot quickly undid her belt and handed it to Amethyst. Amethyst quickly hooked the belts together and swung it around like a whip. She lassoed the lever back with her belt and just as the carriage made it out, the iron gate slammed down behind them and the belts were left on the lever.

“Yes!” Amethyst shouted.

“You did it!” Peridot shouted back, giving her a hug.

The captain and his men were forced to make an abrupt stop at the iron gate. “Someone get this thing open!” Captain Smiley shouted. _‘Kevin is not going to like this.’_ He thought.

As the bells of the clock tower ended, Steven’s magic was starting to whereof. Pearl was turning back into a goose, Amethyst into a purple jay, and Peridot into a kitten. Feathers, fur, beaks, and whiskers were popping out and they were shrinking into the old bodies. Peridot and Amethyst jumped into the coach with Lapis. The carriage was quickly turning back into a pumpkin with Lapis trapped inside. The horses were now scarlet red, feathery and shrinking back into baby chickens. Suddenly, everything exploded in a cloud of glowing butterflies, Lapis was back in her tattered dress, all the animals were back to normal and the pumpkin was now in pieces. Lapis looked at her hand and saw her right glass slipper.

 _‘It’s still here!’_ Lapis thought.

She let out a sigh of relief when she found it undamaged. Lapis and the animals made their way back to the estate in silence, fortunately it was less than a mile away. The animals were looking exhausted, especially the Ruby chicks, who were practically dragging themselves across the road.

“Lapis...” One Ruby chick said.

When Lapis saw the chick, her eyes widen in realization. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Here.” She offered them a ride in her glass slipper which they took right away. They clambered into the shoe one by one. “Don’t worry, it’s really comfortable.” Lapis added. When Lapis bended over, Peridot jumped into her usual spot, in Lapis’ apron pocket. They made it to the front door and when Lapis tried to turn the handle she found it locked.

 _‘Locked’_ Lapis thought. Blink, blink. _‘Locked...?’_ suddenly a memory flashed in her mind.

* * *

 

_Jasper then grabs the key that hanged off a hook next to the doorway. “And just so you’re not tempted.” She turns the key on the handle._

* * *

 

Lapis gasped.

“What’s problem, Lapis?” Amethyst asked as she fluttered midair. “We can just get in through the back.”

“No! You don’t understand!” Lapis shouted in panic. “I just remembered that Jasper locked the attic door! Even if I get in the house, I can’t get into the attic and if I’m not in there, she’ll get suspicious!” Lapis and her friends quickly ran to the back of the house to see the attic window high above on the second floor. “How am I gonna get back up there?!”

Suddenly Lapis felt something wrap around her waist. When she looked down, Lapis saw a thorny vine secure itself around her waist and lift her off the ground with ease. Lapis was terrified by this of course but then she realized that the tall rose bush was still here and the vines carried her safely back into the attic. Once she was inside the vines released her and went back into the bush. Lapis watched as the rose bush began to shrink down to its smaller self but the roses still remained alive and fresh.

“Thank you, Steven.” Lapis whispered.

Realizing they were safe at last, everyone took a sigh of relief and just in time because the animals were ready to pass out. The Ruby chicks were already asleep in the glass slipper, Amethyst went up to her nest, Pearl decided to take refuge a large box of discarded fabric and agreed to look after the glass slipper once Lapis placed it inside with her. Peridot was taken out of the pocket and placed on the cot. But before she could fall asleep, the goose spoke.

“So Lapis, tell us, how did it go?”

“It was... so wonderful.” Lapis said reminiscing. “He was just so handsome and courteous. And when we danced, it was like a dream but even better.” Lapis smiled, and she began twirl around. She could still hear the music from the ball and she truly wished she didn’t have to go. Lapis then started [singing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=joi8MrNOc1k),

 _“I... was... standing there_  
_It was hardly fair_  
_For my heart had no warning at all_  
_He just gave me a smile_  
_Then we danced for a while_  
_And I lost my heart at the ball_  
_As we danced, we swayed_  
_And I felt afraid_  
_For my heart said: Get ready to fall_  
_So I tried to be wise_  
_But I looked in his eyes_  
_And I lost my heart at the ball~”_

Lapis started dancing by herself as if she envisioned him dancing with her.

 _“I said to my heart as we danced around_  
_Behave, stop acting this way_  
_And when I started to leave, I found_  
_My heart determined to stay~”_

Suddenly Jamie was gone and she was back in the attic, her friends fast asleep.

 _“Now my heart has flown_  
_And I’m left alone_  
_With a memory that’s sweet to recall_  
_So I’ll never regret the evening we met~"_

She walked to the window and looked on in wonder at the palace in the distance.

_“When I lost my heart at the ball~”_


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, it was late in the morning before Jasper had finally remembered that she locked the door to the attic. Jasper lazily went up the steps to unlocked the door with the key and was expecting to see a miserable Lapis. Jasper opened the door... she saw Lapis, not crying on her cot but instead fully dressed and standing by the window looking outside, longingly. Lapis heard the door open, saw her stepmother and she held a neutral on her face.

“Good morning ma’am.” Lapis said with a curtsy. She was doing everything within her power not to smile.

“Well, have you learned your lesson?” Jasper said.

It took a moment for Lapis to remember the slap last night.

“Yes ma’am.” Lapis said, not looking up. “I know now I shouldn’t have spoken out like that and I deeply apologize for it.”

“But do you know why it was wrong?”

“Because... because I’m just a servant girl and nothing more.”

“That’s right.” Jasper said. “Now, get to your chores.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lapis said.

Lapis straightened up and was about to walk past Jasper until she was stopped, her stepmother put an arm in front of her. Lapis looked up to see Jasper stare at her intently.

“Ma’am?” Lapis asked cautiously.

“Shut up!” Jasper snapped. A moment later Jasper puts her arm down. “Okay... get going.”

Lapis hurried to the kitchen as Jasper watched in thought.

 _‘No mark?’_ Jasper thought. _‘I expected a bruise or something but there’s nothing on her face! She’s never healed that fast before.’_

_CREAK_

Jasper whipped her head around and looked around the attic but saw nothing moving. She then let out a yawn, still exhausted from last night, and she closed the door behind her.

“Stupid old house.” Jasper mumbled.

After a moment, a blanket draped over a large box began to move. “Is she gone?” someone whispered from under the blanket.

A green kitten poked her head out from under Lapis’ pillow and ran to the large box.

“She’s gone.” Peridot whispered.

“Finally,” the goose said as she threw the blanket off herself and the Ruby chicks. “Come along Rubies. Your mother will be expecting you.”

The chicks complained at first but eventually gave in. The Rubies jumped on Pearl’s feathery back and the goose flapped her wings and flew out the window. Peridot quickly slipped the blanket over the glass slipper hiding in the large box of fabrics. Maybe not the best hiding spot but for the moment, it will have to do.

* * *

 

Back at the castle, prince Jamie was sitting on the side of his bed, staring at the glass slipper in his hands, and thought about the girl who had stolen his heart. He wasn’t sad though, it was evident with the smile on his face. He hadn’t moved an inch, not even when the sun rose and breakfast was served. Finally, Kevin came to Jamie’s room to console him, in his own way.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Kevin said, standing next to Jamie. “Staring at her shoe isn’t going to make her appear any faster.”

“Kevin!” Jamie said. “Any word from the captain yet?” he stood up.

“Yes... but it’s not great. Apparently, she gave them the slip and disappeared.” Kevin said.

Jamie sighed, “Of course she did.” He walked to his balcony. “I’ll have to find her some other way.”

“You really want to find this girl?” Kevin asked as he followed Jamie outside. “There really isn’t any other girl you’d want?”

“No Kevin, there is not.” Jamie said. “I can’t help it. For I am like a moth, drawn to her flame or like a flower trying to reach for the shining sun that is her smile. I need to see her again.” It was a good thing Jamie was looking out over the horizon, less he would see the angered look on Kevin’s face. His expression changed however once Jamie turned to look at him again. “By the way... how did it go with Lady Stevonnie?” Jamie asked.

“Who? Oh– um– yeah, it’s great. She’s great.” Kevin said, trying to sound nonchalant. “Listen, I want to help find the princess.”

“Really?” Jamie said in surprise. “You want to help me?”

“Yes. Are you that surprised?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah, kind of.” Jamie said warily. “It’s just... What about father’s proclamation? It wouldn’t be likely for you to forget.”

“I haven’t forgotten. But I thought... I’d...” Kevin struggled to say. “I’d help because... well, just think of it as my birthday present to you.”

“That’s... oddly nice of you. Thank you, Kevin.” Jamie said.

“Your welcome.” Kevin said looking at the shoe in Jamie’s hands. “First thing we could try is get the word out. Maybe she’ll come out of hiding if you let her know you’re looking for her.”

“That... might work.” Jamie said. “I will let father know. Thank you again, Kevin.” He walked away to find his father, the king.

“You’re welcome.” Kevin hissed under his breath. He stayed at the balcony for a moment in thought. _‘Go ahead and try little brother but when I said I’d get the best... I meant it!’_

* * *

 

At the Beta estate, Jasper’s daughters had finally woken up and were having lunch with their mother in the dining room. Jasper was more awake now and had enough of energy to complain about the events of the ball.

“Last night was a disaster.” Jasper said angrily. “None of you caught the attention of any of the princes’.”

“It’s not our fault mother.” Scarla said.

“Yeah it was that mystery princess.” Carnelian said.

Lapis in the meantime was serving their food, not even attempting to look her stepfamily in the eye but their talk of the ball made Lapis reminisce and she gave a small smile.

“Oh please,” Jasper said. “That was no princess. She was just some unwanted little nuisance making a spectacle of herself.”

“Oh” Lapis wondered aloud, unintentionally.

Jasper raised a brow at that and looked at Lapis quizzically. “Yes, a little she–beast came marching into the ball like she owned the place. Unaccompanied, by the way, and practically threw herself at prince James and if that wasn’t bad enough, rumor has it that she caught prince Kevin’s attention two.”

“But she left him high and dry and danced with James instead.” Scarla said. “It’s like she didn’t care that Kevin is the crown prince.”

It took every ounce of Lapis’ will power not roll her eyes or give a knowing smile. Jasper could see the struggle and was very suspicious of it but pretended to be non–the wiser.

“But James danced with her anyway.” Carnelian said.

“It was just pity.” Scarla said. “Then around midnight, James finally got tired of her a drove her out of the palace with the royal guards.”

Lapis let out a small snorted laugh at the notion but quickly stopped herself before it got any worse. Her stepfamily looked at her quizzically and, realizing she couldn’t keep it together, Lapis quickly finished, “Excuse me.” She said and she hurried back to the kitchen.

“What’s with her?” Scarla asked.

“I don’t know Skinny.” Jasper said. _‘But I’m going to find out.’_ She thought. “Girls, I may need you to do something for me.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Lapis lifted one of the old floor boards under her cot and inside was a special hiding place where she kept her only treasures, from the time before her stepfamily. Lapis slipped her glass slipper inside and brought out her old diary. She wrote the events of the ball inside so she could remember it always. Though truthfully, Lapis felt it would hard to forget any of it, especially her time with Jamie.

“ _Lapis... Lapis..._ Lapis!” Peridot cried out.

Lapis was startled when she finally noticed the green kitten on her lap and the purple jay on her head.

“Lapis you’ve been in a daze.” Peridot said.

“Oh, sorry Peridot.” Lapis said, smiling. “I’ve just been thinking about last night.”

“What happened exactly?” Peridot asked.

“Yeah Lapis. Give us the det’s.” Amethyst said flying onto Lapis’ knee.

“Well I went into the ballroom and I danced with prince Jamie.” Lapis said. “We eventually went to the garden, we continued to dance and then we kissed.”

“Wha?” Her friends gasped.

“Yes, and it was so wonderful.” Lapis said. “I wished I could be with him forever. He also kept asking me my name...”

“And then?” Amethyst and Peridot asked at once.

Lapis looked down. “Well... than the clock rang and I ran away.”

Her friends groaned in annoyance.

“I know but I was afraid if Jamie knew the truth, he wouldn’t want me.” Lapis said. “I mean what would he think of me if he knew I was just some scullery maid who got her dress from a magical boy from a dead rose bush or if I just wanted to be with him because he might become the next king.”

“I don’t think he was interested in your whole agenda.” Peridot pointed out. “I think he just wanted to know your name.”

“Yeah and could’ve answered by saying, ‘Yo, I’m Lapis. Deal with it.’” Amethyst said.

“Well... maybe not all of that but yes, she is right, Lapis.” Peridot said.

“I guess I was just too afraid at the time... but whenever I replay that moment in my mind I say, ‘My name is Lapis and I don’t care if you become a king or a lord. All that matters to me is that we are together.’” She sighed and lied down on her back. “I wish I had told him. How will he ever find me?”

* * *

 

**The next day, at the village square**

Skinny and Carnelian went to market and had required Lapis to join them, so that she may carry their stuff but they ordered Lapis that she had to stay in the carriage at all times. Lapis was surprised because she had rarely ever been permitted to leave the house but her stepmother had insisted on it. Jasper claimed she wasn’t feeling well and wanted everyone else out of the house. So, Lapis sat waiting in the carriage while her stepsisters shopped, luckily though, she had Peridot for company.

“Ugh... How much longer are we gonna have to wait in here?” the kitten groaned.

“I don’t know... I’m just wondering why I had to come at all.” Lapis said. “I was worried about leaving the house.”

“Why?” Peridot asked.

“Because what if Jasper finds the... you know what?” Lapis whispered the last part.

“There’s no way she could–.” Peridot said.

Just then, trumpets played loudly outside.

“Goooood day everybody!” Sardonyx shouted.

From in the carriage, Lapis and an annoyed Peridot could hear the crier. Everyone at the square, including the Beta sisters, gathered around the square to hear the latest news.

“This is the lovely royal crier here with the latest word from the palace.” Sardonyx said as she rolled up the scroll. “Let it be known throughout the kingdom that our prince James hereby declares his love for the mysterious princess with the glass slippers. And requests that she presents herself at the palace, whereupon, if she be willing, he will forthwith... court her.”

The crowd hollered and cheered.

“As it is accustomed, by the order of the king.” Sardonyx finished.

Everyone was excited by then news but none more so than Lapis.

 _‘This could be my chance.’_ She thought.

Lapis stuffs the kitten in her pocket and dashes out of the carriage. Not wanting to wait for the sisters, she unhooks one of the horses from the carriage, climbs on and the horse gallops away.

“LAPIS... SLOW DOWN!” Peridot shouted as she bounced up and down in the apron pocket.

However, when they got to the gate, the kitten accidently falls out through a hole in the pocket. Peridot called out for her human friend but Lapis wasn’t listening. Lapis hurried off the horse and ran inside the house. Even though she was out of breath, Lapis quickly made her way up the stairs and into the attic. She opened the door but was surprised to find the attic in a state of disarray, as if someone had broken into it to...

 _‘Oh no!’_ Lapis thought.

She saw her cot was turned over and the floor board was no against the wall. She crouched down and saw that the slipper was gone.

“Back so soon?” Said a gruff voice. Lapis looked up and saw her stepmother step out of the shadows. “You know, I was skeptical about the idea that it was you at the ball. I still can’t figure out how I didn’t recognize you or how you got out of the house and back in time. Admittedly, I was stumped, until I found... this.” Jasper said as she revealed the glass slipper in her hand. “When I first found this, I was furious. I was just about ready to beat you into the ground... but then I stopped, thought for a moment, and understood that maybe we can both benefit from this.” Jasper smiled, looking a little less than sane. “Go ahead and ask me how.”

“H–how?” Lapis asked, fearfully.

“Shoe or no shoe, no one at the palace is going to believe that a filthy orphaned brat like you is the same woman who captured the prince’s attention.” Jasper said as she slowly walked to Lapis. “But if you had a respectable woman vouch for you, you will not be ignored. So here is what we will do.” She stopped in front of Lapis. “When you marry prince Kevin, you will make me the head of the royal household. Scarla and Carnelian will be paired off with wealthy noblemen of the court and I will manage everything.”

“But... it’s Jamie I want to be with. Not Kevin.” Lapis said.

“Jamie?” Jasper asked.

“Prince James. Kevin is a creep. I’d rather marry Jamie.”

“But why? Kevin is the crown prince. He will get the kingdom once the current king dies or retires.”

“That’s not true. The king said that whichever prin–” Lapis quickly stopped herself from revealing anymore.

“Whichever prince what?” Jasper asked, but Lapis didn’t respond right away. Jasper takes the blue–haired girl by the wrist and squeezes it tightly. “Whichever prince WHAT?!”

Lapis whimpered from the pain. “Which–... whichever prince finds the best bride at the ball... shall be the next king.” Lapis admitted, the edge of her eyes welling up with tears.

After hearing that, Jasper releases her grip but doesn’t stop in her intimidation. On her knees, Lapis listened to her stepmother. “If you want to be with any prince... you will do as I say. I will give you to whichever prince wants you the most and you will make me head of royal affairs.” Jasper held out her hand.

Lapis rubbed her wrist and looked at her stepmother’s awaiting hand. Lapis’ face grows stern and then said, “No!”

“What?” Jasper said in aggravation.

“I said ‘No’, Jasper.” Lapis said, standing up, not just on her feet but also for herself. “I would never want anyone in this kingdom to feel like I have felt with you – never! I couldn’t protect my father from you but I am not a child anymore and this time, I can protect Jamie and this kingdom. I don’t care what becomes of me, I would rather die than see you control the kingdom the same way you’ve been controlling me!”

Jasper left eye twitched slightly, she then pinched the bridge of her nose and tucks the shoe in her pocket.

“Well, if that’s how you feel.” Jasper said. She grabs Lapis by the shoulders. “Then so be it.”

Before Lapis could react any further, Jasper butts heads with her and Lapis lost consciousness.

* * *

 

**That night, in the palace**

Chamberlain Zircon was in her private office with prince Kevin, who was inspecting the broken glass slipper on her desk.

Zircon had pale skin, olive–yellow eyes, a long slim nose, and chartreuse–yellow hair that had two spikes. She wears white pants and shoes with an over–sized, light–green jacket with darker trimmings and a gold necktie that is diamond–shaped.

“And that’s what she told you?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, my most wondrous highness.” Zircon said. “I have told you everything the lady Jasper Beta had told me. I wouldn’t have believed it myself had she not brought the evidence and she has cleared it to me that she has told no one else.”

“So, Jamie’s mystery princess is nothing more than a servant girl and that battle ox thinks she can use threats to gain power in my kingdom?” Kevin said before laughing slightly. “And she wanted what again?”

“Lady Jasper wants to be a countess and advantageous marriages for her own two daughters, your highness.” Zircon answered.

“Those hideous things?” Kevin asked and Zircon nodded. “But what about the servant girl... what was her name?”

“Oh, I believe she said the girl’s name was Lapis, my gallant prince, but apparently Jasper doesn’t care what becomes of her. Just so long as we, and I quote, ‘Keep the brat as far away from the princes’ as possible’ end quote.” Zircon said.

Kevin just bursts into laughter. “I can’t believe this. It’s too easy!” he hummed in thought. “Even so... for a peasant she did cleaned up rather nicely.” then he became serious again. “You are not to tell anyone about this, understand?”

Zircon nodded. “Yes, oh noblest of princes, your wish is my command.”

“Good.” Kevin said. _‘She may be the kingdom’s biggest boot licker but it’s good to see somebody give me their undying loyalty without question.’_ Kevin thought.

“Forgive me though, my gallant prince, but I do... actually have... one concern.” Zircon said in a hesitant voice.

 _‘Then again...’_ Kevin thought, rolling his eyes. “What is it?” He asked.

“What about your brother, prince James? He’s been searching for the girl two and if he should get wise to–”

“Wise? My brother? HA!” Kevin said. “Jamie is an idiot and by the time he does find out I’m doing... it will already be too late.” Kevin than paced in thought. “I may not have been able to charm her, this Lapis, at the ball but you know something Zircon... there’s always more than one way to sweep a girl off her feet.” He smiled down at the broken shoe.

* * *

 

**The next day**

It was noon and prince Jamie was sitting solemnly on his swing set in his secret garden, the same one where he danced with the mystery princess. He had no luck in finding her yesterday, though many girls had come to the palace but he knew none of them were the one he had been looking for. For extra measure, the prince even had them try on the glass slipper but no matter how slim or dainty of foot, none of them could make the shoe fit. By this point, Jamie had all but given up hope.

“Oh dear love, will I never be able to see your face again or her the sound of your voice.” Jamie said, as he held the glass slipper in his hand. “So sweet, so gentle and yet so complex as well. I don’t care if I must travel to the ends of the earth or even beyond that, I must see you again. Even if I have to try this shoe on every girl in the kingdom.”  
Jamie was about to march out the garden gate when he heard a small, child–like voice.

“Hehehe, you’ll never find her that way.” Said the voice.

Jamie stopped at the sound of the voice, he then looked around curiously.

“Who said that?” Jamie asked.

“So, your plan is to go all around the kingdom and ask every girl to try on the slipper? Why?” Said the voice again. “You couldn’t have forgotten what she looks like already, so what would be the point?”

Since this voice seem to ignore his question, Jamie decided to its question.

“Of–Of course I didn’t forget but I don’t really have a lot to go by. I don’t know where she came from...” Jamie said, still looking for any sign of the stranger but then looked down again solemnly. “I don’t even know her name. How else am I supposed to find her?”

“I could help you but before I do I need to ask you something first and if I like your answer, I’ll assist you.”

Jamie looked up again hopefully. “Really? Let me see you.” Jamie said.

Suddenly, a blue finch fluttered in his face and the prince jumped in surprise.

“Hehehe made you jump.” Aquamarine teased.

Jamie’s eyes widen in shock, “You–” he stuttered. “Y–You can talk?” he asked.

“Yepp yepp yepp” Aquamarine said as she fluttered over the prince.

“Incredible... but how come you didn’t talk before?” Jamie asked. He held out his hand and the little bird gently landed on his palm.

“Because we animals have to choose very carefully about who we speak to. Though, most of the of the time, we choose the basic damsels in distress or just another dime a dozen princess.” Aquamarine explained. “I’ve already chosen one girl and I thought that would be enough but I saw how happy you and my friend were the other night and heard how you needed help finding her just now, that I thought I’d make an exception.”

Jamie suddenly remembered. “That’s right... she said you were her friend.” Jamie said. “Please, tell me who she is and where I might find her.”

“I’m afraid I can’t prince.” The finch said.

“Wha– Why not?” Jamie asked urgently.

“Before I help you find her, I need to ask you a question and if I like your answer, then I’ll take you to her myself but if not... well let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.” She flew out of his hand and landed on a branch of the tree. “Answer my question honestly prince Jamie. Would it matter to you if the girl you danced with in the garden _wasn’t_ a princess?”

He didn’t need to think twice. “Of course not. I don’t care whether she was a princess or where she comes from. She could be a scullery maid for all I know but I would court her still.” Jamie answered. “Do you believe me, finch?”

The finch just stared at him for a moment and it was making Jamie a little nervous but then the blue finch sprang up from the tree. “Okay! Just wanted to check. I’m Aquamarine by the way.” She said. “Now get your horse or whatever and meet me by the castle gates. I’ll take you to where she lives, which is just outside the village.” She flew off before he could say anything.

Jamie pondered this for a moment. _‘On the one hand, I’m taking directions from a bird but on the other hand, if she is telling the truth and I don’t follow her, I may never forgive myself.’_ He thought.

He decided to take a chance and went to the royal stable to fetch his horse. Jamie rode on his horse to the entrance and the finch guided him out of the castle. On the way, he passed by the chamberlain Zircon and one of the twin guards, Topaz, driving a coach to the center of the courtyard with more than the usual number of guards close in the area.

 _‘What is she up to?’_ Jamie thought.

Jamie was suspicious but he chose not to dwell on it for now and continued to follow the blue finch out of the village and to the Beta estate. The estate was at least four miles away from the village, even on horseback but the two had managed to get the estate and they found the front door in pieces. Jamie was alarmed by this and went inside to investigate but found nothing else was wrecked.

 _‘The house looks in order but why is the front door destroyed?’_ Jamie thought. Then he called out. “Hello! Is anyone here?!”

Suddenly Jamie heard loud twittering and followed the sound to a large bed room. In the room was a small bird cage and in the cage, was a purple jay, she was struggling against the bars.

“Oh, that’s Amethyst!” Aquamarine said. “You have to let her out, Jamie.”

The prince quickly did just that and opened the cage. The purple jay sprung out, flew to Jamie’s face, and twittered at her angrily. Aquamarine simply rolled her eyes.

“What are you getting mad at him for?” Aquamarine asked. “He let you out. Also, it’s ok talk to him, he is prince Jamie.”

“Who cares about that?” Amethyst said. “Where’s Jasper?! I wanna peck her eyes out for putting me in that stupid cage! And where’s the jerk who just came in here and totally ignored me?!”

“We don’t know, we just got here.” Aquamarine said.

“Who are you talking about?” Jamie asked.

“Someone came in and then left. He didn’t take anything in here but I think he was looking for something.” Aquamarine answered.

“Amethyst,” Jamie said. “What did this stranger look like?” he asked the purple jay.

“I didn’t get a good look.” Amethyst said. “Maybe Pearl knows more about it. Let’s go.” She flew out of the room and Aquamarine followed her.

“What?” Jamie asked but he followed the birds anyway.

The birds flew towards the kitchen and when they heard the sound of muffled squawking, Jamie followed the birds into the kitchen, he two heard the noise and saw the stove shaking. He opens the lid and a goose covered in soot springs out of the oven. She squawked and pecked at Jamie’s legs.

“Pearl stop!” Aquamarine shouted. “This is prince Jamie!”

Pearl ceased her attacking, “You’re Jamie? Where’s that other man?!” Pearl asked.

“The other man?” Jamie asked.

“The one who broke down the door and stuffed me in the oven?!” Pearl asked urgently. Than her eyes widen in realization. “Oh No!” she then waddled away out of the kitchen to the basement window outside. Jamie followed the goose and saw her look through the busted window but she saw nothing inside.

“Oh no... this is terrible.” Pearl said backing away in dismay.

“What is it?” Jamie asked.

Pearl looked to the prince and said.

“Lapis has been taken!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN... Dun...Dun.  
> Quick someone call Liam Neeson! ... Sorry, I've been wanting to use that joke for a awhile. ;P  
> Anyway, I bet some of you thought I was going to go by the book with this story and do the whole 'try the shoe on every girl in the kingdom' bit. Well, nope, that's not happening.  
> Until Next Time...


	5. Chapter 5

“Taken... who?” Prince Jamie asked the frantic goose.

“Lapis!” Pearl squawked. “She was chained in the basement by her stepmother... Then a stranger came and at first I thought he could help but then he started acting violently and I tried to stop him but he grabbed me by the neck and stuffed me in the oven.”

As the goose explains the events, Jamie can’t help but think, _‘Could Lapis be my lost love? If she is, I want to know who took her.’_ “What did the man look like?” Jamie asked.

“He was tall, young, and he had black eyes. He also had an axe and he had a yellow cloak.” Pearl said. “Oh wait! I bit the stranger’s hand and I saw something fall off his finger but I don’t know where it went.” She looks around the ground.

Just then fifth voice whispered to the group.

_“Pluck the rose. Pluck the rose.”_

They looked to the rose bush and saw one of the pink roses glowing.

_“Pluck the rose. Pluck the rose”_

It was coming from the rose. Kevin plucked the glowing rose from the bush and a gold ring fell out of the petals. The ring was gold and it had a pink diamond on it.

“It’s pretty and stuff but it’s probably like any other ring.” Amethyst added.

“No, it isn’t.” Jamie said in an ominous tone. “This is the ring of the past kings of Dymond. My brother has been wearing this ring ever since he turned 21 and I’ve never seen him without it since.” Jamie then quickly ran back to his horse. All three of the birds followed the prince but not before Pearl plucked the pink rose from the prince’s hand with her beak.

“What wrong?” Amethyst asked the prince.

“We have to get to the palace!” Jamie said urgently.

* * *

 

**Earlier that day**

There was a knock at the front door of the Beta estate, Jasper herself opened the door with Scarla and Carnelian listening from the hall.

“Ch–chamberlain Zircon.” Jasper said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Zircon was dressed in her usual attire and there was a royal coach behind her.

“His supreme majesty, King Samuel, and his two sons, the noble princes’, request an audience with Lady Jasper Beta and her two daughters at the royal palace, immediately.” Zircon said.

“Really?” Jasper asked. “Is anything wrong?”

“Not at all, my lady.” Zircon answered calmly, “All the young maidens are being requested, one by one, to the palace for an annual slipper fitting... and it is strongly suggested that you arrive in style.”

“Well if the king insists.” Jasper said. “Girls! Get your dresses on!”

“But my lady, just really quick.” Zircon said. “What of... the other one?”

“Oh... she will not be attending. You understand.” Jasper said.

“Of course.” Zircon said with a gentle bow.

Jasper closed the door and Zircon waited until she was sure it was safe before dashing to the carriage. Zircon took a blue ribbon out of her pocket and handed it to Topaz; a royal guard who was at the driver’s seat.

Topaz has a large, broad, and muscular build with relatively short legs and large, powerful arms. She has a square head and chin. Topaz has yellow hair in a short, flat top–like fashion, and pale skin. Her eyes appear to be brown.

Topaz takes the blue ribbon, ties it to an arrow, she shoots the arrow to the forest outside the house and places the bow back into its hiding place. Half an hour later, Jasper and her daughters get in the carriage, waiting for their trip to the palace. As the exit out of the gate, Zircon gives a loud whistle and Topaz snaps at the reins, driving the horses away.

When the carriage was out of sight, a hooded figure on horseback emerges from the forest and rides to the front door of the estate. Under the yellow hood and cloak; It was prince Kevin, dressed in woodsmen clothing and he was carrying an axe in his hand. He hops off his horse, cuts down the front door into pieces and he looks around the house carefully.

“Now... if I was large, temperamental woman and I had a disobedient servant, where would I hide her?” Kevin wondered aloud.

Kevin searched the estate from top to bottom, calling out Lapis’ name. He heard noises in one room but found only a purple jay in a cage, so he ignored it. Opening every other door, going up the steps to the attic but found it empty, lastly, he went to the kitchen but could find no sign of the missing servant girl. Kevin’ patience was running its course and was beginning to wonder if he was already too late. He went to the back of the house, he found the smells of the barnyard as unappealing as it gets but then he sees a white goose taping its beak against a small glass window that was low to the ground. Normally Kevin wouldn’t pay attention to such a display but he had a feeling that this might lead somewhere. Kevin moves the goose out of the way, looks through the window and sees... the silhouette of someone on the basement floor!

“Of course!” Kevin exclaimed.

In his excitement, Kevin smashes the window of the basement with his axe. This startles Pearl and she begins to think that pointing this to the stranger wasn’t the best idea. She begins to squawk threateningly and bites on Kevin’s hand. Kevin yelped from the pain and tried to shake the goose, not realizing that the royal pink diamond ring fell off his hand, but then grabs Pearl by the neck and she let go of the prince. The ring rolled under the rose bush, a barbed vine from the bush picks up the ring, and hides it in one of the blooming roses. His hunting instincts told him to just kill this goose however he didn’t want to be seen with blood on his clothes. So, rather than chopping this bird’s head off, Kevin walks back into the kitchen, throws the goose into the oven, and locks the door.

“I don’t have time for you so I’ll let you live.” Kevin said. “Now how can I find the–”

_“Meow”_

Kevin froze when he heard the sound. He tried to block out the faint squawking and listened for the sound of the cat.

_“Meow”_

There it was again and he could trace it to under a large rug in the kitchen. He lifts the rug and finds the cellar door! He opens the door and finds a green kitten trying to tug a burlap bag off the head of someone chained to the floor. Kevin kneels, quickly pulls off the bag to reveal the face of a passed–out woman with blue hair and she had a cloth wrapped around her mouth. At first, Kevin was a little displeased her shabby appearance but then he tried to envision what she looked like back at the ball and with her blue hair, it was a little easier. He could just barely see the resemblance.

 _‘Finally!’_ Kevin thought smiling. He then tries to wake her up. “Lapis... Lapis... wake up...” Kevin said, rather softly.

Kevin picks up her head, slaps her cheek lightly, and then he shakes her by the shoulder. Lapis’ eyes flutter open and it takes a while for her eyes to focus but when they finally do, she sees the face of her rescuer. Lapis jumps up sharply, chains pulling taut against her wrists, and scoots away in vain from the prince but due to the chain, she couldn’t go very far. Kevin only smiles at her little attempt of escape and reaches out to remove the cloth from her face.

When she was no longer gagged, Lapis spoke. “Ke–Kevin, what are you doing here? And where’s my stepmother?” her throat was dry from not having any water.

“I’m here to rescue you and don’t worry about your stepmother.” Kevin said. “She can’t hurt you now.” He then picks up his axe. “Be very still. I just need a clean cut.”

Lapis was terrified to see the axe at first but when she realizes that he would cut the chain, she obligates. Kevin raises his axe and cuts the chain from the floor, setting Lapis free, except the cuffs were still around her wrist but that didn’t seem to matter so much right now. Peridot, who had been watching the events, meowed some more before jumping into Lapis’ hands. Lapis pulls the kitten close before noticing Kevin standing up and offering a hand for her.

“Can you stand?” Kevin asked. “We need to leave now.”

“Why? Where?” Lapis asked. Rescue or not she wasn’t quick to trust the prince.

“I want to take you to the palace.” Kevin stated. “You don’t want to waste away in this dark, musty basement, do you?” he smiles. Seeing Lapis hesitation, he tries a different method. His smile disappeared but he didn’t look angry either, instead he looked rather concerned and he spoke gently. “Look, I get that you don’t trust me yet. I know I was maybe a little... forward at the ball but you’re going to have to trust me this time if you want to escape this place. There’s nothing for you here, your future is the palace. You can even take your cat if it will make you feel better. Now please, come back out with me.”

The hint of sincerity and gentleness in Kevin’s voice cuts Lapis hesitation by a lot and she takes his hand. Kevin helps her up and they walk out of the house, he made sure they got out quickly before Lapis could hear the goose in the kitchen. Lapis was alarmed to find the front door in pieces but Kevin explained that it was his only way into the house. When they were outside, Kevin removed his cloak and places it on Lapis’ shoulders, which she took without much complaint. Lapis placed Peridot in her grey apron pocket. They get on his horse and they ride to the castle off the road and through the forest. On the way there, they didn’t speak a word to each other for they were wrapped in their own thoughts.

_‘I don’t get it? Why is Kevin doing this for me? He must know the truth by now. So why is he going out of his way for me?’_

_‘That’s one step taken care of. Zircon should have taken care of the Betas by now.’_

* * *

 

As prince Jamie left the castle following Aquamarine, Topaz drove the coach with the Beta family inside to the center of the courtyard. Jasper looked outside and grew a little suspicious when she saw so many guards in the area and the closest guard that looked just like the driver.

 _‘What’s with all the extra security?’_ Jasper wondered.

When the coach stopped, the door opened and the Beta family stood out... all the sudden several guards surrounded them with their weapons.

“What is this?!” Jasper demanded.

Zircon stood on the coach and said rather proudly. “Lady Jasper of Beta, by order of the royal family, you and your daughters are hereby under arrest for crimes against our king and country.”

Jasper was so furious that she tried to fight off the Topaz sisters but eventually they overpowered her, then Jasper and her daughters were escorted to the palace dungeons.

* * *

 

As Jamie was on his way back to the castle, Kevin and Lapis had arrived at the castle but they didn’t go in through the front entrance, instead they came in through the back way.

“Why are we going in this way?” Lapis asked.

“Because I don’t want to overwhelm you with the attention you’ll get at the front entrance.” Kevin said. “Plus, it’s probably safer.”

She raised an eyebrow at that. “...I don’t understand.” Lapis said warily.

“It will make sense later, I promise.” Kevin said.

They got off the horse, Kevin leads Lapis through all the servant doors and as they went on, Kevin made sure no one was around to witness them. Before Lapis could question any further Kevin opened the door to chamberlain Zircon’s private office. They stepped inside, Kevin then closed the door and offered a seat for Lapis next to the chamberlain’s desk. On the desk, there was also a jug of water and a drinking glass. Lapis was so parched that she quickly took the jug and drank her fill until there wasn’t a drop left. Kevin was surprised by this but he decided to let it slide.

“What are we doing in here?” Lapis asked as she took a seat slowly.

“We just have to wait for Zircon.” Kevin said.

As if on que, the door to the office opened and Zircon stepped in. When she saw the prince she nearly jumped and shrieked but Kevin quickly silenced her.

“Do you want to alert the whole castle here?” Kevin protested in silent anger.

Zircon quickly closed the door once Kevin released here.

“I’m sorry your highness, I was just startled.” Zircon said.

Kevin and Zircon whispered amongst themselves and Lapis grew a little uneasy and she fiddled with the cloak, trying to untie it. She heard a soft mewing from the green kitten in her pocket, who stuck her head out. Without even speaking, Lapis could tell that Peridot was just as worried as she was. Just then, the eldest prince and chamberlain went to the blue haired girl and the chamberlain looked at Lapis curiously.

“This is her? This is the mystery princess?” Zircon asked.

“Yepp, this is Lapis.” Kevin said. He takes Lapis by the hand but does not pull her up to stand. “and now Lapis, I have two things to tell you.”

“What are they?” Lapis asked.

“First, I want you to know that, as of now, Jasper and her daughters are prisoners of the palace’s deepest, darkest dungeon.” Kevin said.

“What?!” Lapis asked incredulously. “When did–... Why?”

“Aw, where to start?” Kevin asked in amusement. “Going against the orders of the king, threatened to expose private information about the royal family to the public, and probably tried starving you to death in a basement. I can make any number of reasons, just take your pick.”

“But–she–you–I?” Lapis stuttered in disbelief, if she wasn’t already sitting then she most likely collapse. She shook her head and said, “Look, I–...I’m not going to pretend that my stepmother is innocent and probably doesn’t derive it but... but that’s little extreme, isn’t it?”

“No miss. What’s extreme is your stepmother.” Zircon said. “She was so loud and aggressive that the Topaz twins had to knock her out just to keep the arresting quiet but not before she nearly bashed the sister’s heads together. Now both of the Topaz sisters have a swollen ear on one side of their heads.”

Kevin gave a small chuckle at the idea. “Guess we can add resisting an arrest to Jasper’s list of charges.”

“That is not funny.” Lapis indignantly, finally untying the string and the yellow cloak slipped off her shoulders.

“Whatever... but enough about that.” Kevin said. “Let’s get to the best part.”

“‘Best part’?” Lapis repeated, worriedly. She stood up “What are you talking about? Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me?” she asked in a frantic voice.

Kevin got on one knee and took Lapis’ hand.

“Lapis, I want you to be my bride.” Kevin said.

Kevin’s words hit Lapis like a hammer to the gut and she looked at him in disbelief.

“Why... would you want me?” Lapis asked.

“Don’t you remember what I told you that night? You and I are perfect for each other.” Kevin answered with a smile. “For a long time, I’ve been looking for a girl who would fit my standards for beauty and at the ball, no other girl in this or any other kingdom could hold a candle to you.”

“But I’m just a scullery maid. A servant. Does THAT reach your standards?” Lapis asked.

“Normally no but don’t you see... the fact that you ARE a servant just makes things easier. Marry me Lapis and you’ll become a real princess and then, eventually, a queen. You’ll never have to be anyone’s slave again and by marrying you my father will see that I am not as arrogant as he thought.”

Lapis eyes went wide in realization and she pulls her hand away. Several things that hadn’t sat right suddenly clicked into place.

“So... you just want to marry me to make yourself look better for your father so he’ll make you king?” Lapis asked.

“Not necessarily,” Kevin answered. “You are also beautiful... well not right now, obviously.” Referring to her ragged clothes, messy hair, dirty face, and the shackles on her wrists. “But I’m sure with a little effort we could make you as beautiful as before and then you and I will rule this kingdom.”

Lapis wonders what she should do. Kevin did technically rescue her and he took Jasper away but he clearly only wanted to marry her for how she looked, not for who she is. Lapis looked deep within her heart and only saw Jamie there, she could never betray her feelings for the younger prince.

With this in mind, Lapis shook her head and said. “I can’t marry you Kevin, because I do not love you.”

Inwardly, Kevin surprised by this but kept his composure. “Does that really matter?” Kevin asked.

“Of course, it does.” Lapis answered. “Marriage should be for love and trust between the couple, not just for personal gain. Especially for what you’re trying to gain.”

Kevin was growing nervous, this was not how he imagined this going at all. “But...” Kevin said with a hint of discouragement in his voice. “How can you just turn me down like that? I took your evil stepmother away and tossed her in a dungeon, all for you. I saved you!”

“But why did you do it? Was it because you care about me or was it just to make yourself look like the hero.” Lapis argued. “And while it is true that you saved me, you should know that one good deed does not a saint make.”

Kevin’s nervousness grew into agitation.

“You only want me because I was the fairest maiden at the ball... but what if you knew what I really was then, that I was just a scullery maid in a pretty dress, would you have anything to do with me?”

The eldest son of the king hesitated.

“Would you...? Would You?!”

“Of Course Not!” Kevin shouted.

Kevin realized too late just how honest he was with his answer. The kitten in Lapis’ pocket hissed at the prince but otherwise remained hidden and Lapis, meanwhile, looks at him with disapproving eyes.

“I thought so.” Lapis said. “And that is why, your highness, I will never be your bride.”

Suddenly the door the Zircon’s office began to pound as someone knocked hard against it.

“Chamberlain!” came the voice of the king, “What’s this I hear about you making unauthorized arrest in my name?!” he knocked against the door even harder. “Open this door right now!”

“Your majes–!” Lapis tried to scream out but she was quickly cut off by Kevin, who covered her mouth.

“Shut up.” Kevin threatened, silently.

The king shouted again. “Kevin! I know you’re in there two! I could hear you shouting on the way here! OPEN THIS DOOR!”

“J–just a moment... your majesty.” Zircon stuttered.

As this couldn’t have gotten any worse for the eldest prince, first Lapis rejects him and now this. Kevin tried to think about what to do now while Lapis was fighting against his hold. Zircon could see her prince was in a tight spot but what could she do; she tried to take hold of the girl two but Lapis quickly kicked the chamberlain away. Zircon’s head hit hard against the side of her desk and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Kevin pinned Lapis’ arms down but he didn’t account for the kitten, Peridot, who saw the trouble and gave the prince a scratch at the arm with her small claws. Kevin let’s go of the blue haired girl and takes hold of the wound. When he did, Lapis makes a run for the door and opens it, the king was about to ram her but she quickly stepped aside and the king bumps against Kevin. They both fall to the floor as Lapis runs out the door. Seeing her escaping, Kevin pushes his father off and chases after Lapis.

“Uh... Lapis?” Peridot asked, sticking her head from the pocket as Lapis kept running. “What’s the plan here?!”

“Um...” Lapis answered warily.

“You don’t have a plan!” Peridot shouted.

“Hey, I’m just making trying to get out of here as fast as I can!” Lapis answered.

“STOP!” Kevin shouted as he chased after Lapis.

Lapis didn’t know her way around the castle but she kept running, trying to get away from the enraged prince. Some of the guards either watched in confusion or tried to grab Lapis but they were too slow to catch her. Somehow Lapis had found herself in the ballroom again, still running from Kevin and now serval guards and the king. The doors to the top of the stairs swung open to reveal Jamie and the bird friends.

“What is going on here?!” Jamie exclaimed.

Then Jamie saw the blue haired girl at the bottom of the stairs and Lapis stopped in her tracks when she saw the younger prince. Their eyes met and Jamie could feel that familiar spark in his heart.

“Watch out, Lapis!” the three birds shouted at once.

The rose that Pearl had kept in her beak, fell out and landed on the steps, glowing. Lapis turned and saw Kevin about to jump on her.

“Kevin NO!” Jamie pleaded.

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Boomed a voice. And then there was the sound of popping.

Lapis kept her eyes closed, expecting an attack.

...

...

But nothing happened. She cautiously opened her eyes and saw Kevin close to her but... he was pink, he was in a large pink bubble and frozen.

“Are we dead yet?” Peridot asked from the pocket.

“I–I don’t think so.” Lapis said hesitantly.

“LAPIS!” came a familiar young male voice.

Lapis turned her head and saw her fairy godbrother, Steven, rush down the stairs to her. Lapis was so surprised to see him, she didn’t say anything, not even as he embraced her but after a moment her senses came back and she returned his hug.

“Oh, Steven!” Lapis cried.

Steven pull her further up the stairs and he helped her to her feet. Lapis looked at the ballroom floor and saw that not only was Kevin in a bubble but also the king, and the guards. Peridot poked her head out from Lapis’ apron pocket and glared at the boy.

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!” Peridot shouted.

“I’m really sorry we didn’t get to you sooner but it takes us fairies a while to get to the mortal world.” Steven explained.

Blink. Blink. “We?” Lapis asked.

Steven pointed upward to the top of the steps and Lapis saw a woman walking down the steps to join them.

The woman had very long and curly pink hair styled in thick, tube–like ringlets. She also had defined lips with a pale pink color, bright–peach skin, and black eyes like Steven. She was tall and heavy in build than most woman Lapis had seen, but this woman carried herself with such grace and ease. She wore a small silk cape on her shoulders, over a strapless, floor–length, lilac and snow trimmed, tiered white and pink dress with multiple layers which resembled the petals of a rose. She also had a little white nit hat with a pink rose on it, white gloves and boots. She also had the magic wand.

“Hello Lapis.” The woman greeted in a sweet voice. “I’m Rose.”

“Um... It’s nice to meet you.” Lapis said. She blushed and offered a hand.

Rose giggled and shook Lapis’ hand. “It’s nice to meet you two.” Rose said. “I hope you are not hurt.”

“N–No. Just a little winded, I guess.” Lapis said. She then looked past Rose to see Jamie but he two was in a bubble along with her friends. “Are they alright?” she asked.

“Do not worry Lapis, they are all still alive but frozen in time within the bubbles.” Rose explained, trying to sound reassuring. She waved her wand towards the bubble with Jamie inside and the bubble moved next to the king. “Lapis... are you ready to face the king and tell Jamie the truth?”

Lapis’ face riddled with hesitation. “But... what if–...”

“Lapis.” Rose said as she placed a comforting hand on Lapis’ cheek. “You love Jamie, don’t you?”

Lapis looked back at Jamie and she saw his eyes. Her blush deepened slightly. “...Yes, I do.” She answered.

“And if that love is true, then you need to believe that he will accept you for who you are.” Rose said. “Don’t ever let your fears stop you from being with the one you love.”

Lapis lets Rose’s words sink in and even though the blue haired woman was in ragged clothes, had cinder on her face and hair, and iron cuffs on her wrists, Lapis soon found her courage. “I’m ready. Please release them.”

Rose made two of the bubbles pop, freeing Jamie, the king and Lapis’ bird friends. They gasped for air and looked around in confusion. The birds however, simply flew to Lapis’ side. They twittered and squawked with worry.

“I’m fine guys, really, I’m alright.” Lapis assured them. She took the green kitten out of her pocket so she may join the others. The birds were happy to see the kitten as well.

Just then the king spoke. “What just happened?” Jamie just looked back at his father quizzically.

“Your majesties.” Rose said.

They king and prince looked to the stairs.

“I am Rose Quartz, I am this young lady’s fairy godmother and this is my son, Steven.”

“Good afternoon.” Steven greeted.

Rose giggled at her son’s enthusiasm. “My goddaughter has something she’d like to say.” Rose said.

“You got this.” Steven whispered to Lapis.

The animal friends stayed behind with the fairies as Lapis walked boldly to the two royals and gave a curtsy. “Your majesties.” she said.

Jamie smiled as he saw Lapis’ face. Soot or no soot, he recognized her right away and his heart fluttered but said nothing as he allowed her to speak.

“My name is Lapis.” She said with no sign of hesitation. “And I need to be honest with you. I was the mystery princess at the ball but I am by no means royalty. I have no castle... no sparkling ballgown... no parents... and no dowry.” She noticed Jamie still had the other glass slipper in his hands. “I’m not even sure if that shoe will fit me... but if it does, would you, Jamie, accept me as I am. A servant girl who loves you.”

“Of course.” Jamie answered, smiling. “Only if you will accept me as I am... a hopelessly romantic prince who loves you two.” He then offers the glass slipper. “May I?”

Lapis nodded. On one knee, Jamie takes the glass slipper and Lapis slips her left foot in it. Of course, it was a perfect fit and the fairies smiled.

Rose waves her wand. “Bibbidi... bobbidi...” she started and Steven finishes. “Boo.”

This time a collection of glowing pink rose petals and white butterflies appeared and flew to Lapis. She felt the tickling of their touch and saw that her ragged clothes had transformed into a beautiful dress once again... but it wasn’t quite like the ballgown she had before. It was a royal blue A–line dress with an off shoulder top design, and it had silver trimmings that dazzled like the stars. A replacement glass slipper was now on her right foot. She also had her silver tiara lined with the gems whose name she bares, a dark blue choker with a tear drop shaped gem was tied around her neck, and fingerless gloves that stopped at her wrists and hooked around her middle finger. All the soot, iron cuffs, and any other traces of the pain she had been through recently had vanish, as if they had never been.

Jamie was dazzled, of course, but he cared more about the girl in the dress and he embraces her, which she happily returns. But then king clears his throat, gaining the couple’s attention. Jamie doesn’t let go of Lapis but she doesn’t mind.

“Young lady...” King Samuel started. “It takes a lot of courage to be as honest as you were and I commend you for that.” He looks to Jamie. “Jamie, is she truly the one you choose?” the prince nods happily and the king smiles. “Then I’m proud that you have chosen such an honest girl.”

“Thank you, father.” Jamie said.

“But there’s still a few things I don’t understand.” The kind stated. “When did you get to the castle and why was Kevin chasing you?”

“Kevin... he took me from my stepmother’s home and tried to make me his bride.” Lapis started. She explained to them how Kevin arrested the Betas and everything else. By the time she was finished, the king and Jamie were stunned.

Then the king scratched his chin and said. “Miss Quartz, would you please free my son and my guards.”

Rose did as he had asked and then Kevin and the guards were free from their pink bubbles. When he saw Lapis in Jamie’s arms and the glare of the one eye–patched king, Kevin felt a twinge of fear.

“I know what you have done Kevin and I must say that your actions have been most unacceptable. Guards!” King Samuel shouted. “Take him from my sight and lock him up!”

The guards took the eldest prince away as he shouted and struggled against their hold but he couldn’t escape this. “You can’t do this to me! I’M THE CROWN PRINCE! I AM THE FUTURE KING!!!” Kevin shouted as they dragged him away.

“And find the chamberlain two.” The king continued. “She was his accomplice in all this.” When Kevin was gone, the king looked very sad. Delinquent or not, Kevin was still his son and no father wants to see son taken away as a criminal. Lapis saw the sadness and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort, though small as it was. For what might be the very first time, Lapis’ hand wasn’t slapped away, instead the king turned his head and gave her a small smile. “I am glad James has found you. I knew he would make the right choice.”

Jamie soon joined Lapis and his father and gave the king a hug. “Thank you, father.” Jamie whispered.

“Lapis” Steven called out softly. Lapis saw the fairies walk to her. “It’s time for mom and me to go.”

“So soon?” Lapis inquired.

“Yes” Rose answered. “We came back to help you only this once more and now that there is no longer a threat, we must go.”

Lapis was sad that they had to go but her sadness was washed away when Steven jumped into her arms for a hug. Lapis hugged him back tightly, just like she did at the night of the ball. Than Rose came in and hugged them both in her arms. “Thank you” Lapis whispered. The embrace ended and Steven smiles up at Lapis.

“Don’t worry Lapis. We’ll always watch over you.” Steven said.

Rose and Steven then take each other by the hand.

“Oh and Lapis.” Rose said. “This dress you’re wearing, won’t disappear after midnight, for my magic is a little stronger than my son’s.”

“Hey, I can get better.” Steven retorted playfully.

Rose chuckled and ruffled her son’s hair. “I have no doubt about that.” She said.

Steven had stars in his eyes along with a smile on his face. Rose then waved her wand and she and Steven disappeared. Lapis was just staring at the spot where the fairies had vanished until she felt the embrace of her prince from behind. She smiled at him and they kissed.

* * *

 

When you get down to it, a lot can change in over a month. In just one month, your whole life can be turned upside down, which is sometimes good but sometimes bad.

As it turned out, it was the Topaz sisters who had told the king about the arrest of the Beta family. Seems the only person the Topaz twins were willing to betray was Zircon. Jasper and her daughters were removed from the dungeon but only for a proper punishment by the king.

After the trail, the king had Lady Jasper, Prince Kevin, and chamberlain Zircon, formally stripped of their titles and banished to the lands across the seas. Never to be seen nor heard from again.

The Beta sisters however, were given a lesser punishment. Under a plea of misery from Lapis, the king had Scarla and Carnelian sent to work in the castle. As washerwomen. Maybe not the kind of life they had in mind but anything was better than banishment with their mother plus, with good behavior, who knows what the future holds for them.

Peridot, Amethyst, and Pearl... well they never really changed. Except now they lived in the palace with Lapis, free to roam in and out the castle as they please. Aquamarine was happy to have her friends close by now and Pearl is now runner up for the position of the mistress of the royal yard and roost... but that is another story.

Last but certainly not least, Lapis and Jamie were together and by the end of the month, they became man and wife in a royal wedding ceremony. A short while after the wedding, Lapis stood on the balcony of the palace, looking out and admiring the sight of the kingdom, and at the moon in a dark blue sky with hundreds of stars.

“Lapis, the feast is about to be served.” Jaime said, joining her on the balcony. “Are you coming?” he now had the royal pink diamond ring on his finger, next to his wedding band.

“Of course, I’ll be there in a sec.” She said. “I just thought... I take in the sights.”

Jamie placed his arm around Lapis and took her hand. “Did you ever imagined it could be like this?”

“No.” Lapis said. “If anyone had told me a long time ago that one day I might be here, with you, I wouldn’t have believed it. Before now it was like... no matter where I go or what I do... I’m trapped.”

“But you’re not anymore. You’re not anyone’s servant. This time you are free.” Jamie replied. “From now on, whatever comes to pass, it will be your choice.” He places a gentle kiss on Lapis’ hand and she smiles at the gesture.

Lapis rested her head on Jamie’s shoulder as the two looked out at the horizon.

“Whatever comes to pass... I hope you’ll be with me.” Lapis replied.

“That I promise,” Jamie said warmly. He gently turns Lapis to face him. “My princess.”

“My Jamie.” Lapis replied warmly and they kiss passionately.

As time went on, Lapis and Jamie fell more deeply in love then even they could have imagined and when they were crowned king and queen, everyone agreed that they were the kindest rulers the kingdom of Dymond had ever known. The girl with the glass slipper, her prince, and her kingdom could finally live...

_Happily Ever After_


End file.
